Wrapped around your finger
by cardie
Summary: Dark Hermine. Hermine erhält Snape als eine Art von Wiedergutmachung nach dem Krieg. Sie ist allerdings nicht immer so nett wie es scheint. HGSS. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. Default Chapter

Ich leide momentan unter einer etwas unerklärlichen Mailproblematik. Senden und Empfangen von Mails ist momentan nur unter Schwierigkeiten möglich. Was im Klartext heißt, über die Hälfte aller ein- und ausgehenden Mails verschwinden momentan spurlos im Net – und ich weiß nicht woran es liegt.

Hidden Truth wird weitergehen. Ich arbeite bereits daran.

Diese Story ist komplett fertiggestellt, nur hapert es momentan halt etwas an der Übermittlung der gebetaten Kapitel.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Diese Geschichte wurde von Nocturnias, aka JadeOrchid geschrieben. Sie hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, sie übersetzen zu dürfen. Alle weiteren Bestandteile gehören J.K.Rowling. 

This story was written by Nocturnias, aka JadeOrchid. She gave me the permisssion to translate it into german. Thank you! All other stuff belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**Originallocation:** http : ashwinder. / viewstory. php? sid 6036&i1

* * *

_"When you find your servant is your master_

_You'll be wrapped around my finger"_

_The Police, "Wrapped around Your Finger" vom Album "Synchronicity" _

**Caught between the Scylla and the Charybdis**

Ich warte darauf, dass er aus seinem Zimmer kommt.

Ich weiß, er mich hat klopfen gehört: zwei langsame, aber laute Schläge, die auf der dünnen Holztür widerhallen. Es ist die Art, in der ich immer klopfe, wenn ich beabsichtige, ihn zu besitzen. Ich stehe an meiner üblichen Stelle in der Halle und warte geduldig wie eine Spinne. Er wird nicht lange brauchen. Er kann nicht. Zu langes Zögern und der Cruciatus tritt ein und hält ihn davon ab, sich mir zu widersetzen. Eine kluge Arbeit Seitens des Ministeriums, diese Diener: ehemalige Todesser, die verändert und denjenigen, die am meisten unter dem Endkampf gelitten haben, gegeben wurden. Das ich meine Eltern bei einem Todesserangriff verloren habe, scheint mich dafür zu qualifizieren.

Oh, er wusste nicht was passieren würde und ich mache es ihm nicht zum Vorwurf. Was ich ihm vorwerfe ist die völlige Gefühllosigkeit, die er angesichts meines Leides zeigte. „Wir haben alle etwas verloren, Miss Granger." sagte er. War dies ein Versuch, mich zu trösten? Ziemlich mitleiderregend, wenn Sie mich fragen. Dann ging er und entließ mich auf diese Weise, als ob mein Schmerz nicht wirklich von Bedeutung wäre. Es war der Moment, in dem ich mich entschied, genauso zu werden. Scheiß auf die Konsequenzen - Severus Snape würde eine Lektion lernen. Ich glaube, wir haben so etwas wie Verständnis untereinander entwickelt, als wir für den Orden zusammengearbeitet haben. Vielleicht haben wir es, aber vielleicht war es auch nicht das, was ich gehofft habe, das es sein würde.

Sie wollen ein Geständnis? Nun gut. Ja, ich bin in ihn verliebt. Sogar jetzt verzehre ich mich nach ihm. Ich lechze mit Schmerzen, die selbst Voldemort mir nicht hätte zufügen können, dass er so ist, wie ich ihn mir vorstelle, aber das wird niemals geschehen. Stattdessen muss ich mich mit der Realität begnügen. Doch seit ich seinen Körper und seine Seele besitze, ist die Realität viel mehr nach meinem Geschmack.

Ach ja. Das ist Ironie, wenn Ironie jemals existiert hat. Die ehemaligen Todesser wurden den Muggelgeborenen als Diener gegeben. Als ich über meine Möglichkeit informiert wurde, habe ich nicht gezögert. Meine Rolle im Endkampf hat mir einen gewissen Status verliehen und an diesem Tag habe ich ihn vollkommen ausgenutzt. Ich begann bei Fudge und sagte ihm, dass ich Snape wollte. Er blinzelte, sagte aber nichts dazu. Wir vom Orden wussten, dass Severus unschuldig war, doch leider konnten wir keine konkreten Beweise dafür liefern; und deswegen inhaftierte Fudge Severus zusammen mit den anderen. Der Möglichkeit, Magie zu gebrauchen, beraubt und nur mit den Fähigkeiten ausgestattet, Zaubertränke zu brauen, wurde er verflucht, so dass er allen meinen Befehlen gehorchen musste oder er würde an den Folgen eines lähmenden Schmerzfluches leiden. Man kann noch hinzufügen, dass er ohnmächtig wird, wenn er jemals einer anderen lebenden Kreatur Schaden zufügen würde – damit war seine Versklavung perfekt.

Er tritt aus dem Zimmer heraus und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Wortlos kniet er nieder, seine Hände ruhen auf seinen Oberschenkeln und sein Kopf ist gesenkt. Gut, sehr gut. Die erste Zeit rebellierte er dauernd. Er versuchte, sich mir spöttisch zu widersetzen, aber er lernte sehr schnell, dass ich mich nicht damit abfinden würde. Ich glaube, er nahm mich zuerst nicht ernst. Jetzt tut er es.

„Schau mich an."

Er zögert, aber nicht lange genug, um mich zu verärgern. Seine dunklen Augen treffen meine. Ich lehne an der Wand und lasse meinen Blick über seinen Körper wandern. Schwarze Leinenhose, langärmeliges, schwarzes Seidenhemd – Kleidung, die er selbst für sich gewählt hat, aber ... der oberste Knopf ist nicht verschlossen. Ginge es nach ihm, würde er sich in seiner Kleidung verhüllen, wie er es damals in Hogwarts getan hatte. Aber jetzt nicht. Ich mag es, das Stückchen blasse Haut zu sehen, das vom unverschlossenen Knopf freigelassen wird. Es ist die Erinnerung für ihn, dass ich diejenige bin, die die Kontrolle hat.

„Das ist Missbrauch - und das weißt du", sagt er und seine Stimme ist frei von Zorn trotz der Wörter, die er gebraucht.

„Du glaubst, dass ich dich missbrauche? Willst du, dass ich dich nach Askaban zurückbringe? Oder soll dich vielleicht jemand anderer als Diener bekommen? Jemand, der nicht weiß, dass du nicht wirklich ein Todesser warst?" Meine Worte fließen wie saurer Honig aus meinem Mund.

Er schrickt davor zurück. Nicht jeder, der sich einen Diener genommen hatte, behandelte diesen mitleidig oder mit Achtung, denn schließlich waren sie Todesser. Über das, was mit Lucius und Draco passiert, habe ich Geschichten gehört. Sogar Harry besucht sie hin und wieder, um mit ihnen zu plaudern. Ich gebe ihm nicht die Schuld dafür. Er hätte sie sich sicher selbst genommen, aber nachdem alles getan und gesagt worden war, hatte er sich trotz allem für Bellatrix entschieden. Ich besuche Harry und Ginny gerne und beobachte, wie Bellatrix jedes Mal zittert, wenn er seinen Zauberstab zieht. Sie hat Sirius getötet - die einzige Familie die Harry jemals, außer den Weasleys und mir, hatte. Wer wäre ich, wenn ich darüber urteilen würde, was ein anderer tut, um seinen Schmerz zu lindern?

„Das macht es deswegen nicht besser." flüstert Severus.

„Du hast dein eigenes Zimmer und Bad. Du hast gutes Essen und Kleidung. Ich lasse dir Zeit für dich selbst. Ich habe sogar die Erlaubnis für dich, dass du Heiltränke brauen darfst und habe ein Labor für dich eingerichtet. Was soll ich denn noch machen?"

„Lass mich frei!" schreit er rau heraus. „Du weißt, dass ich unschuldig bin!"

Ich seufze. „Ja, aber ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen. Jeder andere würde dich nehmen, oder schlimmeres. Die Welt im Großen und Ganzen denkt, dass du ein Todesserbastard bist, oder hast du das schon vergessen?"

„Warum tust du das?" flüsterte er wieder, besiegt.

Solche Direktheit, noch dazu von einem Slytherin. Er muss wirklich verzweifelt sein.

„Weil ich es genieße", antworte ich.

„Du genießt es, mir deinen Willen aufzuzwingen? Dann bist du nicht besser als ein Todesser." spuckt er aus.

„Damit könntest du Recht haben." sage ich ruhig, trotz des Ärgers in seinem Gesicht, denn ich weiß, es ist der beste Weg, um mit ihm fertig zu werden. „Aber ich habe niemals, außer zur Selbstverteidigung, jemand anderen getötet, und ich habe niemals einen anderen gequält und dabei gelacht, als sie schrieen. Kannst du das auch von dir behaupten, Severus?"

„Das war in meiner Vergangenheit", erwidert er, obwohl er dabei unsicher aussieht.

„Nun, in MEINER Vergangenheit hatte ich eine Familie. Rate mal? Sie sind jetzt tot und vermodern im Boden zusammen mit Lilly und James Potter, Sirius Black, und Dean Thomas, und Professor Flitwick..."

„Stopp!" schreit er.

„Ermordet von Todessern", zische ich.

„Es ist trotzdem falsch und du weißt es", erzählt er mir mit hohler, flacher Stimme.

„Es interessiert mich nicht."

Er starrt mich an, während ich es sage, als ob er mich noch nie zuvor gesehen hätte, und vielleicht hat er es auch noch nie. Die kleine Musterschülerin Granger, Stolz von Gryffindor, missbraucht einen ehemaligen Professor und mag es. Vielleicht bin ich ein Slytherin in den Roben eines Löwen.

Es scheint, als ob ihm jetzt der Dampf ausgegangen wäre. Vielleicht ist er auch nur des Streitens überdrüssig. Er weiß, dass er nicht gewinnen kann, denn wir haben schon mal ähnliche Diskussionen gehabt. Er sieht weg, dann schließt er seine Augen.

„Bist du bereit?"

„Macht es einen Unterschied?" fragt er und öffnet langsam seine Augen.

Ich antworte nicht auf seine Frage. Stattdessen zeige ich die Halle hinunter. „Geh."

„Darf ich diesmal laufen?" fragt er. Seine Stimme ist weich. Nach dem letzten Streit ließ ich ihn kriechen. Es scheint so, als ob er mitspielen würde, um es diesmal zu vermeiden.

„Ja", sage ich ihm und fühle ein leichtes Stechen der Reue.

Er steht auf, verschränkt seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken und geht voraus, um seinem Schicksal zu begegnen.

TBC


	2. The Spiderman is having you for dinner

**Nifilwen:** Kennst du diese 0190er Werbung mit der Zeichentrick-Tusse und ihrem Ruf.Mich.An? Irgendwie muß ich immer daran denken wenn ich die Story lese. Aber nein, Lack-Leder-Domina-Hermine kommt nicht vor. Zumindest nicht in geschriebener Version. Angedeutet? Vielleicht. Hängt davon ab wie man es interpretiert. #gg#

**ranko: **Du willst mehr? Tja, wenn du schon so nett Bittest...

**Tineoida: **Gerecht, doch in gewisser Weise ist sie es. Sie ist kein Monster, nur etwas, sagen wir mal, unüblich und egoistischer. HT wird gleich im Anschluß auch ein neues Pitelchen bekommen.

**Jessy2104: **Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl.

**honeydonkey: **Du schmierst mir ja direkt Honig um´s Mäulchen. #g# Schau doch einfach mal bei sycopanthex vorbei. Für die NC-17 mußt du dich allerdings registrieren, aber es lohnt sich. Es dürfte für Alle was dabei sein.

**Auriane02: **Ich hoffe nicht, das die Geschichte dich enttäuschen wird. Jedenfalls hatte ich sie gelesen und mußte ständig daran denken, solange bis ich sie übersetzt hatte. Mir gefällt sie jedenfalls verdammt gut.

* * *

"_Be still be calm be quiet now my precious boy, don't struggle like that or I will only love you more"_

The Cure, "Lullaby," vom Album "Disintegration"

**The Spiderman is having you for dinner**

Er stoppt an der Türe. Seine Hand streckt sich nach dem Türknauf aus, berührt ihn aber nicht. Dieses Zögern ist neu. Warum wartet er? Fürchtet er sich plötzlich? Wie ungewöhnlich für ihn, doch eine andere Erklärung fällt mir dazu nicht ein.

„Versuchst du, das Unvermeidliche zu verzögern, Severus?", frage ich und zucke dann zusammen. Normalerweise bin ich nicht ganz so arglistig. Was stimmt mit mir nicht? Leide ich unter einem Angriff meines Gewissens nach seinen vorhergehenden Beschuldigungen? Ich schiebe diese Idee beiseite, lasse sie nicht zu. Ich habe gesehen, was netten Leuten zugestoßen ist. Nette Leute wurden ermordet. Ich erinnere mich an Bruchstücke des Endkampfes. Das Blut, die grellen Blitze der Flüche, an das Auffinden von Deans totem Körper, so verdreht und zerfleischt, dass ich zuerst nicht wusste, dass er es war. Daneben die ansteigende Qual über den Tod meiner Eltern, eine Wunde, die nie völlig heilen wird und bei der mich das Angebot der süßen Dunkelheit des Vergessens in eine Ohnmacht fallen ließ.

Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich habe es satt, nett zu sein. Ist es nicht so?

Als ob er meine Gedanken lesen würde murmelt er, „Normalerweise bist du nicht so bösartig."

„Ich habe von einem Meister gelernt", gebe ich zurück.

„Touché", antwortet er und öffnet langsam die Türe.

Ich kann seine Besorgnis fast fühlen. Ich verstehe sie vollkommen, denn er weiß nie, was ihn in diesem Raum erwartet. Es hängt alles von meiner momentanen Laune ab. Wenn ich mich großzügig fühle, ist es ein einfaches Bett. Manchmal gestalte ich es in neutralen Farben statt der Farben Burgunder und Gold Gryffindors. Wenn er mich verärgert hat, wird es noch weiter verfeinert. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass die Umwandlung eines Sofas in ein Folterinstrument eine solche Freude bereiten könnte? Ich habe es bei ihm nicht benützt, denn ich bin schließlich kein Monster. Aber der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war einfach köstlich. Er war an diesem Tag so unterwürfig wie ein Lamm.

Heute bin ich, trotz unserer vorhergegangenen Diskussion, in einer guten Stimmung. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich sie als romantisch bezeichnet. Aber dieses Wort passt hier nicht, wenn man bedenkt, dass er, ob er will oder nicht, an meinen Willen gebunden ist. Immer noch hofft ein Teil von mir, dass er wenigstens fügsam ist, wenn er dieses Mal das Zimmer sieht. Ich habe besondere Aufmerksamkeit darauf verwandt. Das Bett besteht aus Eisen und Mahagoni, welches mit Samt und Seide in weichen Purpur und Grauschattierungen bedeckt ist. Kerzen scheinen aus allen Ecken und ein schwacher Duft von Rosen füllt die Luft.

„Wie elegant", höhnt er.

„Ich kann auch manchmal barmherzig sein", sage ich.

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf, als er den Raum betritt. Seine Augen nehmen alles in Sekundenbruchteilen auf. Als er mich ansieht, hat er eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen.

„Sehr sinnlich. Hast du vor, mich damit zu verführen? Ich brauche dich nicht daran zu erinnern, dass das Zeitverschwendung ist. Oder versuchst du einfach, in einer lächerlichen Phantasie zu schwelgen ?"

Ich runzle meine Stirn und schließe die Türe hinter mir. Ich hasse diese plötzlichen Stimmungsänderungen. „Du bist nicht sehr dankbar wegen der Änderung der Einrichtung."

„Oh - wie nachlässig von mir!" Seine Augen nehmen einen hasserfüllten Blick an. „Danke, Hermine. Dafür dass du all die Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg geräumt hast, um das Umfeld so behaglich wie möglich erscheinen zu lassen, während du mich zur Befriedigung deiner Bedürfnisse zwingst. Es ist wirklich nett von dir."

„Es reicht", schnappe ich.

Er hört auf, aber nicht ohne mir zuvor noch einen ärgerlichen Blick zuzuwerfen. Nun, ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert. Gryffindorsche Sturheit und Sonstiges. Ich glaube, jetzt ist etwas anderes an der Reihe.

Ich deute zu einer kristallenen Karaffe auf einem kleinen Tisch zwischen zwei Stühlen. „Schenk mir einen Drink ein."

Er gehorcht, seine Bewegungen sind anmutig und genau. Als er mir das Glas reicht, sage ich, „Und nun einen für dich selbst."

Seine Augen weiten sich, aber er kommentiert es nicht. Ich setzte mich in einen der schwarzen Lederstühle und genieße seinen Geruch und die glatte, schmeichelnde Oberfläche. Er ist mit dem Einschenken seines Drinks fertig uns sieht mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich winke mit einer Hand zum leeren Stuhl. „Setz dich."

Das hat seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Ich lasse ihn nicht immer auf einem Stuhl Platz nehmen. Des Öfteren auf dem Boden neben meinen Füßen, einmal sogar auf meinem Schoß. Oh, wie er das gehasst hat! Ich kichere noch immer bei dem Gedanken. Er setzt sich und sieht mich argwöhnisch an, während er sich an seinem Glas festhält, als wäre es ein Schild. Ich hebe meines in einem Toast zu ihm.

„Auf die Wasser von Lethe!", proklamiere ich und nehme einen Schluck vom Absinth.

Er folgt meinen Vorgaben, immer auf der Hut. „Trink Severus, es ist nicht vergiftet", gebe ich ihm sanft zu verstehen.

„Wenn du es sagst", murmelt er, aber er leert trotzdem sein Glas.

Ich nehme noch einige schnelle Schlucke und halte ihm dann mein halb leeres Glas hin, damit er es auffüllen kann. Er macht es, füllt sein eigenes auf, setzt sich wieder hin und nimmt einen langsamen Schluck.

„Wie ist er?" frage ich.

„Adäquat", antwortet er. „Aber ich frage mich, warum du Vanille hinzugefügt hast."

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Ich experimentiere gern."

„So sieht es aus."

Ich starre ihn an, aber sein Gesicht bleibt neutral, aufgesetzt. Ich sage nichts, aber deute ihm, weiter zu trinken. Jetzt ist der Argwohn zurück. Ich kann fast hören, wie sich die kleinen Rädchen in seinem Gehirn drehen. Versuche ich, ihn betrunken zu machen, um seine Sinne abzustumpfen für das, was noch kommt?

„Eine Verdächtigung", tadle ich ihn.

Er nimmt einen langen Schluck. „Die ist kaum notwendig."

„Ich mache nichts ohne Grund, Severus."

„Warum willst du mich betrunken machen, Hermine?"

Verflucht sei er und seine ärgerliche Art. „Ich will, dass du dich entspannst."

„Bring mich in meinen Zustand vor der Verurteilung zurück und ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich entspannen werde."

Ich rolle mit den Augen. „Und wie stellst du dir vor, wie ich es anstellen soll?"

„Du bist die gerissenste Hexe, die in den letzten zwanzig Jahren in Hogwarts ihren Abschluss gemacht hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du einen Weg finden wirst, wenn du es nur willst."

„Unterstellst du mir, dass ich dich nicht frei gesprochen sehen will?"

„Sag du es mir, Besserwisserin."

Ich schlage meinen Blick nieder. Er führt seinen verbalen Angriff fort, obwohl seine Stimme leise ist.

„Du magst es mich zu kontrollieren, stimmt es? Los, gib es zu. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich etwas dagegen machen könnte."

Ich starre ihn verärgert an. „Willst du mich dafür verurteilen? Nach all den Jahren, die du mich, Harry und Ron gequält hast? Uns fertig gemacht und Grausamkeit zu einer Kunstform gemacht hast? Du hast Sirius verspottet, bis er seine Sicherheit riskiert hat und deswegen gestorben ist. Wenn du Harry nicht in seinem fünften Schuljahr aus dem Oklumentikunterricht geworfen hättest, hätte er vielleicht verhindern können, dass Voldemort sieht, was Albus vor hatte. Es ist deine Schuld, dass Albus vertrieben wurde."

„MEINE Schuld? Dieses Balg Potter hat meine Privatsphäre verletzt!"

„Dieses „Balg", wie du ihn nennst, war zu der Zeit ein fünfzehn Jahre alter Junge. Sicher, was er getan hat, war falsch. Aber du ... bist erwachsen. Ein Erwachsener, der immer noch den Groll hegt, den er in diesem Alter hatte!"

„Hast du einen Grund für meine Charakteranalyse?"

„Mein Grund, lieber Severus, ist, dass DU nicht nett bist."

„Und deswegen entschuldigen meine Handlungen die deinigen?"

„Ich brauche von dir keine Absolution, Severus. Ich behandle dich nicht so schlecht wie es die anderen Diener werden. In den meisten Fällen behandle ich dich sogar um ein vielfaches besser."

„Außer zu Zeiten wie diesen."

„Lass uns in der Zeit zurückgehen. Sollen wir uns ansehen, wie du deine Muggelopfer behandelt hast? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du rücksichtsvoll und menschlich zu ihnen warst, als du ihnen deine Tränke eingeflößt hast, um zu sehen welche Wirkung sie haben!"

„Geht es darum?" fragt er. „Du willst mich im Namen eines jeden Muggel bestrafen, den ich jemals gefoltert habe?"

Ich pruste spöttisch. „Du verstehst nichts."

„Dann klär mich auf."

Ich stelle mein leeres Glas ab. „Ich bin fertig mit reden. Und du auch."

„Welche Überraschung", murmelt er.

„Lass ein Bad ein. Füge etwas Windwalk und Lavendel hinzu."

„Und welche Temperatur wäre ihrer Hoheit angenehm?" Er blickt finster.

Ich lächle. „Wie auch immer die Temperatur für dich angenehm ist. Es ist dein Bad."

„Ich bin nicht schmutzig", sagt er schnell.

„Geh und lass das Bad ein."

Er funkelt wütend, gehorcht aber.

Ich nehme den letzten Schluck, fülle dann sein Glas wieder auf und nehme es mit mir ins Badezimmer. Er ist gerade mit dem Eingießen der Zusätze fertig.

Ich gebe ihm das Glas. „Trink alles, schnell", sage ich ihm.

Wieder gehorcht er. Als er den letzten Schluck des Absinth getrunken hat sagt er, „Du hast es immer noch nicht erklärt."

„Was gibt es da zu erklären?" frage ich, stelle das Glas ab und drehe mich um, um ihn anzusehen.

„Was kümmert es dich ob ich entspannt bin oder nicht?"

Ich kaue auf meiner Unterlippe. Wie kann ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Das, was ich wirklich will, ist, dass er freiwillig zu mir kommt, aber ich weiß, dass ich das niemals bekommen werde. Wie kann ich ihm sagen, dass das Alles ist, was ich will? Und .. Götter helft mir; ein Teil von mir genießt es wirklich.

Ich kann nicht. Das würde ihm den Rest geben. Ihn umwerfen.

„Es ist leichter für mich", sage ich achselzuckend.

„Ist es wirklich", murmelt er.

Das dampfende Bad, die leichten Düfte und seine Nähe erwecken den Wunsch in mir. Welche Teile meines Gewissens auch immer wieder versucht haben aufzutauchen, werden begraben. Nur der Hunger bleibt, so stark und süß wie immer und schwierig zu erfüllen.

Er beobachtet mich jetzt, und versucht den Grund meiner Handlungen herauszufinden. Der Absinth beginnt zu wirken - das kann ich an seinem glasigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkennen. Seine Atmung hat sich auch verlangsamt.

„Was jetzt?" fragt er mit einer etwas tieferen Stimme als üblich. Mein Körper reagiert auf seine Stimme, wie er es schon immer getan hat.

„Komm her", bitte ich ihn sanft.

Er nähert sich, bleibt aber trotzdem einen halben Meter weg. Ich greife nach ihm, lege meine Arme um seine Hüfte, um ihn näher zu mir zu bringen. Er macht keine Anstalten, mich zu stoppen. Ich schlinge meine Arme um seinen Nacken, und, weil ich meiner Begierde nicht länger stand halten kann, drücke ich meine Lippen auf seine.

Er leistet keinen Widerstand oder reagiert sonst irgendwie, die Barriere seiner geschlossenen Lippen frustriert mich. „Öffne deinen Mund", flüstere ich.

Er gibt ein leises Geräusch des Ärgers und der Hilflosigkeit von sich. Er will nicht aufgeben. Ich mache ihn nicht dafür verantwortlich. Ich warte und er wartet; bedauerlicherweise zu lange für ihn, denn schon bald krümmt er sich und keucht vor Qual. Ich lasse ihn zu Boden gleiten und halte ihn bis die Krämpfe sich lösen.

„Du wusstest, dass das passieren würde", erinnere ich ihn, als er sich wieder erholt hat.

Er versucht, sich weg zu schieben, aber ich verstärke meinen Griff. Er hört auf, sich zu bewegen. „Es interessiert mich nicht."

„Du musst mir gehorchen."

Seine Augen sind dunkler als ich sie jemals gesehen habe. „Ich ... will ...aber nicht."

„Was du willst, ist dem Cruciatus egal."

Er seufzt. Ich nehme sein Gesicht in beide Hände. „Hör auf mich zu bekämpfen", sage ich ihm.

Seine Nasenflügel beben. „Nein."

„Dann wird es für dich heute ein schmerzvoller Abend werden."

Er widersteht zweimal mehr. Das ist normalerweise seine Grenze, obwohl er es auch schon vier oder fünf Mal gemacht hat, bevor er aufgegeben hat. Als ich ihn das vierte Mal küsse, weiß ich, dass ich gewonnen habe. Seine Lippen teilen sich unter den meinen und er lässt mich meine Zunge in seinen Mund führen. Adrenalin schießt wie eine Schockwelle nach der anderen durch meinen Körper. Wie kann ich das nur so verzweifelt wollen? Wie kann eine rationale, intelligente Person wie ich so abgrundtief jemanden besitzen wollen, dass sie sogar alle ethischen Grundsätze über Bord wirft? Wie ironisch, dass Severus mich eine Besserwisserin genannt hat, und ich zu einer eigentlich einfachen Frage keine Antwort habe.

Ich unterbreche den Kuss. „Dein Bad wird kalt", sage ich.

„Ich bin dazu nicht fähig", winkt er ab.

„Steh auf."

Er tut es. „Ich sage dir, dass das sinnlos ist."

Ich trete hinter ihn und umfasse seine Hüfte mit meinen Armen. „Lass mich das beurteilen."

„Verzeih wenn ich deinem Urteil nicht traue."

Nun werde ich wütend. Ich beschließe, dass ich im Moment genug habe. Meine Hände bewegen sich zur Vorderseite seines Hemdes. Ich packe die Enden und ziehe hart und schnell daran. Die Seide zerreißt leicht, Knöpfe springen wie kleine Feuerwerkskörper davon und legen seine glatte, bleiche Brust frei.

„Wie dramatisch", kommentiert er.

Ich stoße das Hemd hinunter und lasse es zu Boden fallen. Ich zeige ebenso wenig Erbarmen mit dem Rest seiner Kleidung, und einige Minuten später steht er nackt vor mir.


	3. You are obsession

#lol# Ok ok ok! Ich geb mich geschlagen. Ich lad das neue Kapitel schon heute hoch, bevor hier jemand sein Modem erwürgt, oder mir noch irgendwas hinterher wirft. Hätt ich echt nicht gedacht das die Story so gut ankommt. Freut mich euch wieder zu lesen. Ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu.

**Cyberrat:** Ich wird mir die Story mal durchlesen. Wer Edgar ist, möchte ich schon wissen.

**blub:** hehe. Freut mich.

**honeydonkey:** Naja, manchmal hat Man/n auch mal „Ladehemmungen" und wenn´s nur ums Aufstehn geht.

**ladydarkside:** Geht ja schon weiter. Nur nicht ungeduldig werden.

**Ranko:** Ich hab nix dagegen. Tu dir keinen Zwang an mir ein Review zu schreiben.

**Mirija:** Nicht! Nicht das Modem erwürgen. Sonst verpasst du ja die nächsten Kapitel.

**Nifilwen:** Ja, ich würd gern mal mit Herm tauschen. Auch mal so fies sein. Und der Rest ... #fg#

**MissySnape:** #ggg#

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:** Zur Besinnung kommt. Soll sie das wirklich ? Wer weiß welche Neigungen da noch kommen.

* * *

"_My fantasy has turned to madness_

_And all my goodness has turned to badness_

_My need to possess you has consumed my soul_

_My life is trembling, I have no control."_

"Obsession" by Animotion, vom Album "Animotion"

**You are obsession**

Natürlich habe ich ihn schon einmal nackt gesehen, es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ihn ‚nehme'. Muss ich sagen, dass er es verabscheut? Ungeschützt und verwundbar zu sein liegt den meisten Leuten nicht, und er bildet da keine Ausnahme. Sein Kopf ist geneigt, die glatte, schwarze Masse seines Haares verbirgt sein Gesicht. Dank der drei Gläser Absinth ist er nicht aufgeregt, so wie er es für gewöhnlich ist wenn er ausgezogen wird. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn öfter dazu bringen zu trinken. Ich wünschte, ich müsste nicht zu solchen Mitteln greifen, doch irgendetwas wird dadurch ausgelöst.

„Steig hinein."

Er lässt sich in das tiefblaue Wasser gleiten, lehnt sich zurück und schließt die Augen. Ich benutze meinen Zauberstab um etwas leise Musik anzudrehen und das Wasser noch ein bisschen zu erwärmen. Dann gleite ich am Kopfende der Wanne zu Boden und blicke ihn an.

Er ist kein gutaussehender Mann. Das wurde vorher schon von mehr als einer Person gesagt. Er ist noch nicht einmal das, was man nach den meisten Standards als attraktiv bezeichnen könnte. Aber warum fühle ich mich dann schon immer von ihm angezogen? Ich habe ihn und mich selbst daran erinnert, dass er eine schreckliche Person gewesen ist. Kalt, streng und es mangelt ihm an den dafür ausgleichenden Qualitäten. Also warum wollte ich ihn dann so verzweifelt? Verzweifelt genug, um so zu handeln?

Albus vertraut ihm. Und er hat, wenn schon sonst nichts anderes, sich dessen als wert erwiesen. Er schien die Kinder der Schule zu verachten und dennoch hat er sie ohne zu zögern beschützt. Sogar Harry. Du bist ein ziemlicher Widerspruch gewesen Severus, denke ich, wie ich ihn so beobachte.

Die Gedanken an Albus lassen mich zusammenzucken. Niemand weiß, wo er ist. Harry, Ron und ich haben zwei Monate damit verbracht, ihn zu suchen, bevor wir realisierten, dass der Grund, warum er nicht gefunden wurde war, dass er nicht gefunden werden wollte. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, was er sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, was ich mit seinem ehemaligen Tränkemeister mache. Von Gesetzes wegen her hat Severus keine Rechte - außer nicht misshandelt zu werden. Praktisch gesehen sind uneinnehmliche sexuelle Praktiken eine schlechte Behandlung. Aber die verschwiegene, inoffizielle Wahrheit ist, das es viele Leute nicht wirklich kümmert, was mit den Ex-Todessern geschieht. Auch wenn Severus eine Beschwerde einreicht und diese dann ernst genommen wird, würde er nur nach Askaban kommen oder jemand anderem gegeben werden. Trotz des Hasses und des Ärgers den er gegen mich fühlen muss für das, was ich ihm antue, ist er klug genug, um zu wissen dass es seine beste Wahl ist.

So wie für mich ... was würde ich sagen wenn Albus es wüsste? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich könnte es ihm nicht besser erklären als ich es Severus erklärt habe. # Sehen Sie Sir, Ich fühle diese absolute Verliebtheit für Severus schon seit Jahren, auch er mich und meine Freunde schlecht behandelt hat- und als meine Eltern dann schließlich starben, wurde ich schließlich verrückt. Dann, als das Angebot eines Dieners kam, beschloss ich, dass ich ihn haben wollte. Und so ließ ich ihn, gegen seinen Willen, schlimme Dinge mit mir machen. Aber sonst habe ich ihn immer gut behandelt. Lust auf ein Zitronenbonbon? #

„Ich verwandle mich hier drin in eine Dörrpflaume", sagt Severus.

Ich beginne. Oh, ja. Ich werfe einige schnelle Sprüche und nehme dann einen großen Waschlappen und fange an ihn zu waschen.

„Das kann ich selbst tun", informiert er mich eisig.

„Du könntest. Aber ich möchte es lieber selbst machen."

Seine Augen springen auf und blicken in meine. Die Intensität seines Blickes lässt mich wieder schaudern.

„Ich sage es nur dir, Hermine: Deine Art des Sadismus ist ziemlich einzigartig."

„Was meinst du?" frage ich und versuche das Zittern in meinen Händen zu unterdrücken.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern, diese Bewegung schickt kleine Wellen über das Wasser, das über seine Haut tanzt. „Das Ambiente, der Absinth und das Bad... sind unnötig, und wir beide wissen es. Am Ende muss ich sowieso tun, was du von mir willst. Also kann dein Motiv nur sein, mich weiter zu quälen."

„Vielleicht will ich es auch nur schöner für dich machen", sage ich ruhig.

Sein Ausdruck ist ernst. „Du verletzt mich, Hermine. Es gibt keinen Weg, um es schöner zu machen."

Ich schlage meine Augen nieder. Nein, das stelle ich mir jetzt nicht vor. Ein vergoldeter Käfig ist immer noch ein Käfig, und eine Vergewaltigung ist immer noch eine Vergewaltigung. Ich verfluche mich für meinen Moment der Schwäche, als ich mir vorstelle, ihn anders zu behandeln. Wo ist die neue Hermine? Die harte, es-kümmert-mich-einen-Dreck, junge Frau deren Gewissen unbelastet ist?

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich besser fühlst, wenn du es doch probierst", fügt er hinzu. „Ich glaube, du denkst, dass es das, was du tust, weniger schlimm macht."

Ich höre auf ihn zu waschen und mache ein böses Gesicht, mein Ärger gibt meinem geschwächten Entschluss wieder neuen Treibstoff. Ein Teil meines Verstandes fragt sich, ob er absichtlich versucht mich zu provozieren, da er weiß, dass ich am Ende immer die Geduld verliere, wenn er mich auf diese Weise behandelt. Er betätigt meine Schalter auf die einzige Weise, die er kann, so wie er es schon immer getan hat. Was hast du erwartet? frage ich mich selbst.

Er seufzt dramatisch und neigt seinen Kopf. „Ein wirklich primitiver Versuch."

Jetzt reicht´s. Ich wickle die Finger meiner rechten Hand in sein Haar, ziehe seinen Kopf schnell nach oben und erwische ihn so unvorbereitet. Was ist das für ein Blick in seinen Augen?

„Primitiv sagst du?" knurre ich. „Ich werde dir zeigen, was primitiv ist."

Ich fasse hinter seinen Rücken und ziehe den Stöpsel aus dem Abfluss heraus. So wie das Wasser abfließt, drücke ich ihn nach unten, fasse nach seinen Handgelenke und hebe sie über seinem Kopf zu beiden Seiten der Wannenränder. Ich greife nach meinem Zauberstab und zeige damit auf seine Hände. „Delegio."

Sofort werden seine Hände durch den unsichtbaren Spruch an die Wände gebunden. Er hat jetzt den Anstand, gelinge gesagt, unbehaglich auszusehen. „Hermine…" beginnt er.

Ich ignoriere ihn und bewege mich zum anderen Ende der Wanne. Ich ergreife jeweils einen Knöchel mit jeder Hand und ziehe seine Beine nach oben und auseinander. Dann lasse ich sie über die Kante fallen. „Delegio."

„Hermine…"

„Sei still, oder ich stelle sicher, das du nichts anderes sein kannst", sage ich ihm kalt.

Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, und seine Besorgnis bekämpft die Wirkung des Getränks. Eine Strähne seines Haares ist über sein Auge gefallen, aber er bewegt sich nicht. Ich kann den schwachen Puls sehen, der gegen seine Kehle hämmert, den feinen Schweißfilm, der auf seiner Stirn liegt. Seine Haut... wie kann jemandes Haut so bleich sein? Alabaster scheint der beste Vergleich zu sein. Es sind Narben auf seiner Brust, einige davon stammen vom Missbrauch, den er erlitten hat, bevor ich ihn zu mir nach Hause geholt habe, andere von schon älteren, aber noch nicht vergessenen Wunden. Seine Nippel sind zwei kleine, schattige Kreise die sich durch die kühle des Raumes aufgerichtet haben. Meine Augen wandern hinunter. Gott sei Dank hat er etwas an Gewicht zurück gewonnen, seit ich ihn hierher gebracht habe. Ich glaube, sie haben ihm nicht viel zu essen gegeben. Er will nicht darüber sprechen, und ich dränge ihn nicht dazu. Ich beobachte seine schmalen Hüften, die lange, klare Linie seiner Beine, die mich letztendlich zu seinem Geschlecht führt. Das Organ das etwas dunkler als der Rest seiner Haut ist. Ein lockeres, aber dennoch eindrucksvolles Gewicht gegen seine Oberschenkel.

Ich beuge mich über ihn und ziehe die Nägel meiner Hand leicht über seine Brust. Sie andere Hand ruht auf seinem Oberschenkel, nur Zentimeter von seinem Penis entfernt. Er verkrampft sich, bleibt aber stumm. Langsam, fast zwanglos, führe ich meine Hand weiter, während die andere hinüber gleitet um seine Hoden zu ergreifen. Er keucht.

„Du hast einen eleganten Mund, nicht wahr?" frage ich zärtlich. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du es magst, mich wütend zu machen."

„Ich füge die Adjektive arrogant und desillusioniert zu meiner Liste deiner Beschreibung hinzu", erwidert er. Ein sanfter Schmerz durchzuckt ihn und lässt ihn zusammenzucken.

Ich fahre fort, ihn zu streicheln und benutze dabei meinen Zauberstab, um die Form der Wanne zu ändern. Ich mache sie länger und weiter. Seine Beine sind nun an die Oberseite der kürzeren Kante gebunden, immer noch abgespreizt. Seine Haut ist kalt; er zittert.

„Ich sollte dich aufwärmen", murmle ich und lasse meine Hand auf seinen Nippel liegen.

„Wie, indem du mich in die Hölle wirfst? Wenn du meinst, dann tu es. Das wäre dem hier vorzuziehen."

Ich schnalze mit meiner Zunge, kneife leicht seine Brustwarzen, aber nicht genug, um ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten, aber genug, um ihn verstummen zu lassen. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du still sein sollst."

„Falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest, ich bin nicht wirklich gut darin Dinge zu tun, die man mir sagt." erwidert er. Ein weiterer Krampf durchfährt ihn und er zittert für einen Moment.

Ich seufze. „Schön. Dann sprich. Mir wäre es lieber, dich momentan nicht im Dauerschmerz wegen deinem Ungehorsam zu sehen."

„Deine fortwährende Großzügigkeit überrascht mich."

„Du weißt, es gibt andere Wege sich zum Schweigen zu kriegen."

Jetzt ist er still. Ich löse den Spruch und sage ihm, dass er herauskommen und sich abtrocknen soll.

Sobald er es getan hat, geht er ins Schlafzimmer und hält in der Mitte des Raumes an. „Und wo willst du mich haben?" fragt er. Ich weiß, dass er annimmt, dass er hofft, dass ich Bett sage. Diese Hoffnung wird nur kurz sein. Schade für ihn, dass ich momentan nicht so geneigt bin.

Ich deute zur Wand. „Dort hinüber. Schau mich an. Arme nach oben, Beine auseinander."

Er sieht besorgt aus, aber er gehorcht.

Ich binde ihn wieder mit dem Spruch an die Wand. Ich habe schon etwas früher während einer unserer Treffen herausgefunden, dass, wenn ich ihm befehle ruhig zu bleiben, der Cruciatus ihn schon bei der kleinsten Bewegung trifft. Deshalb ist es besser, ihn zu binden, denn er hat die Angewohnheit, sich so viel zu bewegen wie er nur kann.

Ich lege einen Wärmezauber über ihn. Als er nicht länger zittert, sitze ich am Bettende und starre ihn nur an. Das Wissen, dass ich alles, was ich will mit ihm machen kann, ist berauschender als es der Absinth je sein könnte. Ich fühle mich angefüllt mit Kraft und der Drang des Wunsches ihn für seine vorhergehende Provokation zu bestrafen wächst.

Er schließt seine Augen. „Kannst du weitermachen?"

„Wo bliebe dann der Spaß dabei, lieber Severus?"

„Hierbei gibt es keinen Spaß für mich."

„Da du die Bedeutung des Wortes sowieso nicht kennst, ignoriere ich diese Bemerkung."

Was soll ich mit ihm tun? frage ich mich müßig. Der Drang ihn zu besitzen ist stark, wie er immer ist, wenn ich ihn in dieser Position sehe. Aber nicht so schnell dieses Mal. Ich möchte einige Dinge anders gestalten. Ich will ... was will ich? Ich schüttle meinen Kopf und fühle eine Sekunde des Schwindels. Es geht so schnell vorüber wie es gekommen ist.

„Hermine?"

Ich bemerke wie er mich ansieht. „Was?"

„Geht's dir gut?"

„Würde es dich interessieren, wenn etwas wäre?"

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wenn dir etwas passiert, muss ich ins Gefängnis zurück. DARUM interessiert es mich."

„Findest du die Idee nicht reizvoll? Ich dachte, du wärest lieber in der Hölle als hier", sage ich.

„Die Hölle ist eine Sache. Askaban ist eine andere."

„Mir geht's gut."

„Warum sitzt du dann wie unter einem Stupor herum?"

Ich stehe auf und gehe zu ihm. „Besser?"

„Das hängt von deinem Standpunkt ab."

„Vielleicht wird küssen dich ruhig stellen."

„Nur wenn es der Todeskuss ist."

Fast lache ich. Ich lehne mich zu ihm vor und erhebe wieder meinen Anspruch auf seinen Mund. Dieses Mal gibt es keine Gegenwehr von ihm. Ich streiche mit meiner Zunge über seinen Mund und schließe ihn ein, sauge wieder und bin vom Gefühl seines Körpers der sich gegen meinen entspannt, überrascht.

Ich ziehe mich zurück um sehe ihn an. „Kein Widerstand? Vielleicht ist etwas mit # dir # nicht in Ordnung?"

Er dreht sich weg. „Du wirst mich besitzen. Warum machst du es noch schwerer für mich?"

Hmmm. Das ist neu. Ich erwarte nicht, dass er aufgibt. Nun, zumindest nicht so bald. Normalerweise liegt er vom Cruciatus erschöpft vor mir. Einmal hat er mich gebeten, ihm einen Lusttrank zu geben, damit er nicht bei vollem Bewusstsein war, während es geschah. Erwartet er so etwas? Er ist schließlich Slytherin. Wie lang wird es andauern?

Ich zerre sanft an seinem Hals und er dreht sich weg. Ich beginne ihn wieder zu küssen, nehme seine Unterlippe zwischen meine und sauge an ihr. Dann fahre ich mit meiner Zunge über seine Oberlippe und spüre der Linie seines Mundes nach. Dann beginne ich, langsam sein Gesicht zu küssen, mache meinen Weg über seine Wangen zu seinen Ohren und zurück zu seinem Mund. Meine Lippen gleiten entlang seines Kiefers über seinen Hals hinunter während meine Zunge ihn in kurzen Abständen berührt. Ich fühle den wilden Puls in seiner Kehle und fahre mit meiner Reise über seine Brust hinunter fort, dabei berühre ich ihn nur mit meinem Mund und meiner Zunge, bis ich eine Brustwarze erreiche. Ich nehme sie in meinen Mund, ziehe sanft, lecke daran und blase darüber bis sie sich als eine physische Reaktion auf den Reiz verhärtet. Ich fühle, wie er zittert, als ich den Vorgang am anderen Nippel wiederhole, aber ich weiß, dass es nur eine Reflexhandlung ist und nicht mehr.

Ich führe meinen Abstieg fort, nage am inneren des Oberschenkels, die Spitzen meiner Finger streicheln leicht seine Kniekehlen. Dieses Mal weiß ich, dass das Zittern nicht von der Kälte herrührt. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, wenn man weiß, dass man einem anderen eine Gänsehaut verschaffen kann. Er zerrt leicht an seinen Fesseln, aber das ist schon alles.

Sehr langsam bewege ich mich zur Basis seines Organs. Meine Zunge spürt den Hautfalten um seine Hoden herum nach. Dann lecke ich an ihm, erst hart dann weich, von der Basis bis zur Spitze, abwechselnd mit der Ober- dann mit der Unterseite meiner Zunge vor und zurück. Meine Zunge gleitet zur Spitze seines Penis hinauf, wirbelt herum und läuft den Schaft hinauf und hinunter. Ich nehme ihn in die Hand und drücke sanft gegen den zerfurchten Bereich gerade unterhalb der Spitze. Meine Lippen wickeln ihn ein und ich beginne zu saugen und lasse der Rückseite des Schaftes spezielle Aufmerksamkeit zukommen. Bei jedem Stoß ruhe ich meinen Mund gegen seine Spitze aus und untersuche die Öffnung, variiere die Intervalle, meine andere Hand streichelt weiter.

Jetzt zittert er. Ich fühle, wie er durch meine Dienste erhärtet. Ich halte mit dem Saugen inne und schließe beide Hände um ihn, als ich an seinem Körper nach oben gleite.

Sein Gesicht ist gerötet, seine Brust flattert; seine Augen bohren sich in meine, bevor er die Augen schließt.

„Du hast mich betäubt, ohne es mir vorher zu sagen", beschuldigt er mich, aber seine Stimme klingt hohl.

„Sicher habe ich es."

„Ich verabscheue dich, du kleine Gryffindorhure", flüstert er, die Augen noch immer geschlossen.

„Du vielleicht, aber dein Körper denkt anders."

„Was hast du verwendet? Aschflügler? Mondblumen?" Er färbt sich in einem noch dunkleren Rot. Sein Zittern verstärkt sich, als ich fortfahre ihn zu streicheln. Es ist schlimm, wenn man von seinem eigenen Körper verraten wird. Ich habe ihn nicht betäubt und er weiß es. Aber das... das ist etwas, was er am meisten verabscheut, das er seinen Körper nicht davon abhalten kann zu reagieren. Ich für meinen Teil wundere mich über seinen Mangel an Widerstand. Normalerweise hätte er jetzt bereits eine beeindruckende Fülle an Beschimpfungen auf mich losgelassen und so viel er konnte bekämpft, bevor er wieder in eine Niederlage verfällt. Gibt er jetzt wirklich auf?

„Du wirst nicht gewinnen und das weißt du", sagt er so leise und zerkratzt, dass ich ihn kaum hören kann.

Ich halte ein. „Gewinne was?"

Jetzt fixiert er seine Augen auf mich. „Du kannst mich körperlich deinem Willen beugen. Du bist vielleicht in der Lage, meinen Körper weiszumachen, dass er dich will. Aber du wirst mich nie, niemals brechen."

Ich überdenke seine Worte.

„Das will ich auch nicht." sage ich gedehnt.

„Nein? Was willst DU dann?"

# Einen willigen Sklaven # denke ich. Aber ist das möglich?

Ihn so errötet und stark wie jetzt zu sehen lässt mich das erkennen, was ich wirklich will. Ich löse den Zauber und er stolpert eine Sekunde, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtet. Ich muss ihm nicht sagen was er zu tun hat. Mit einem flackernden Blick streckt er sich auf dem Bett aus.

TBC


	4. Don´t give me a piece of your preciousne...

Ohoh, ganz schlimmes Foul. #Asche auf ihr Haupt streut# Ich hab die Ganze Zeit meine Betas vergessen. #schäm# **AniDarkwing und Maria Charly**! Ohne diese beiden, wäre die Story nur halb so gut. Danke für eure Unterstützung. 

In der Kürze liegt die Würze. Beim nächsten Mal, kommen die Reviewantworten wieder in längerer Fassung.

Adelaide, Auriane02, ladydarkside, ranko, honeydonkey, xrookiex, cyberrat, missysnape und Mirijy. Danke.

* * *

"_Lover, brother, bogenvilla_

_My vine twists around your need…_

_I can be cruel_

_I don't know why"_

_Tori Amos, "Cruel," vom Album "From the Choirgirl Hotel"_

**Don´t give me a piece of your preciousness**

Ich beobachte ihn amüsiert und irgendwie enttäuscht. Ich erwarte Missachtung von ihm, aber ich meinte, was ich zu ihm sagte. Ich will ihn nicht brechen, zumindest denke ich es nicht. Wann begann es so kompliziert zu werden ?

Ich folge ihm zu Bett und stelle mich neben ihn. „Setz dich hin."

Er folgt in einer prompten, flüssigen Bewegung. Diese Locke fällt wieder über sein Gesicht und er schiebt sie ungeduldig zur Seite - dann schlägt er seine Beine übereinander, um seine Füße auf dem Boden ausruhen zu lassen und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich friere und starre seine nackte Form an. Sein Körper hätte leicht aus elfenbeinfarbenem Marmor gehauen sein können, eine Inspiration für eine Skulptur – sogar mit den Narben. Sein Ausdruck ist nicht mehr so argwöhnisch, eher abwartend. Immer noch befindet sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ... fast als ob er mich herausfordert. Ist er sich dessen so sicher, dass er nicht gebrochen werden kann? Jeder hat seine Belastungsgrenze. Ich ebenso. Soll ich ... Nein. Ich werde mich nicht in diesen Abgrund ziehen lassen. Ihn zu haben ist genug. Obwohl eine kleine Stimme mir zuflüstert, dass es eine Schade wäre, ihn zu enttäuschen.

„Zieh mich aus."

Er blinzelt. Es kommt zum ersten Mal von mir. Er beobachtet mich, ich beobachte ihn. Es lässt ihn sich fragen, ob ich den Fehdehandschuh aufhebe, den er mir hingeworfen hat. Seine Finger reichen so langsam hinauf, als ob ein Zeitzauber über ihn gesprochen worden wäre. Seine Bewegungen sind tastend, als ob er sich erst bewusst machen müsste, was ich von ihm verlangt habe. Seine Knöchel bürsten leicht gegen mich, als er die Knöpfe öffnet, Reißverschlüsse herunterzieht und Stücke aus Seide und Samt über meine erwartungsvollen Körper streift. Als er fertig ist, achtet er darauf überall hinzusehen, nur nicht auf mich.

„Sehr gut", schnurre ich. „Leg dich wieder hin. Auf den Bauch."

Ein Funke Furcht glimmt in seinen Augen auf, aber er verweigert sich immer noch nicht, nur ein wilder, dunkler Blick, als er sich bewegt.

Ich hohle eine Flasche Massageöl aus dem Nachttisch, gieße etwas davon in meine Hände und reibe sie zusammen, um das Öl zu erwärmen, bevor ich beginne, seinen Rücken damit einzureiben. Meine Berührung lässt ihn keuchen, aber er hält immer noch still. Er gibt vor, dass es ihn nicht beeinflusst, aber ich weiß es besser. Die Anzeichen sind da - das Entspannen seiner Muskeln, die leichte Veränderung seiner Atmung. Der Cruciatos ist ein ernst zu nehmender Zauberspruch. Warum sonst wäre er ein Unverzeihlicher? Ungeachtet dessen was er denkt, genieße ich es nicht, wenn er Schmerzen hat. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ihn massiere. Meine Hände arbeiten sich ihren Weg nach unten und streicheln sein Gesäß, die Kurve seiner Wirbelsäule, schiebe seine Beine auseinander, um seine Oberschenkel zu reiben, bevor ich bei seinen Unterschenkeln und Füßen weitermache.

Nach dem anfänglichen Keuchen war er die ganze Zeit über ruhig. Ich drehe ihn um, um den Vorgang zu wiederholen und ihn intensiv zu beobachten. Seine Augen sind wieder geschlossen; die dunklen, gebogenen Wimpern bilden einen starken Kontrast zu seinem blassen Gesicht. Ich drücke eine schnelle Abfolge von Küssen auf seine Wangen, seine Lippen, seine Augen. Er seufzt.

„Ist der Schmerz weg?"

„Ja", er schaut mich an. „Ist es vorbei?"

Ich lächle. „Nein."

„Ich hätte es auch nicht gedacht", murmelt er. Sein Ausdruck ändert sich. „ Kannst du mich nicht einfach nehmen und dann damit fertig sein?"

„Und mir dann das Vergnügen eines langsamen Aufbaus nehmen?"

„Ich diene nur dazu, dir Vergnügen bei meiner Erniedrigung zu verschaffen."

„Du bittest mich, nicht aufzuhören?" Er hat das einmal gemacht. Nur ein einziges Mal.

„Vielleicht", sagt er. „Wenn ich denke das es etwas Gutes bringen könnte."

Er hat schon wieder diesen Tonfall; den, bei dem ich nicht ruhig bleiben kann. Meine Hände hören auf, sich zu bewegen.

Er lacht spöttisch. „Hat dein Hochmut dich verlassen?"

„Kaum", gebe ich zurück.

„Dein Schicksal ist es, weich zu werden, habe ich Recht? All dieser Mut, nur um am Ende Erbarmen zu zeigen. Schwach."

„Sei still."

„Kannst du es nicht ertragen, die Wahrheit zu hören?"

„Ich sagte, du sollst still sein!"

Mein Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren. Die Schuldgefühle sind vergessen, die Sanftheit ist vergessen.

Ich nehme seinen Mund in Besitz. Er hat keine Gelegenheit zu protestieren. Meine Lippen schließen sich über seinen in einer Geste des Besitzes, der Ärger vermischt sich mit der Begierde, bis sie nur noch ein erhitzter und verschwommener Fleck sind. Als ich schließlich aufhöre, sind seine Augen glasig und seine Lippen von der Kraft meiner Wut geschwollen. Meine Finger verheddern sich in seinem Haar, halten seine Gesicht still, als ich ihn ansehe.

„Du kannst mich beleidigen wie du willst, aber sage nie –NIE – wieder etwas über mein Haus."

Ich gebe ihm keine Chance einer Erwiderung. Ich erneuere den heftigen Angriff auf seinen Mund, der uns beide nach Luft keuchen lässt und mache weiter. Er könnte etwas machen – denn er sich in keinster Weise gefesselt. Aber er tut nichts, außer herum zu liegen und mich seine Lippen mit einem wütenden Kuss plündern zu lassen. Wie gut sich das anfühlt, auch wenn ein Teil von mir davor zurück zu schrecken scheint. Mehr. Ich will mehr, denn es fühlt sich an, als ob ich alles haben könnte und es noch nicht genug wäre, oder zuviel...

Irgendwann ziehe ich mich zurück. Dieser Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, eine Mischung aus Besorgnis über meine Taten und der Zufriedenheit mich anzutreiben. Gut.

Ich fahre mit meinem Daumen über seinen, von meinem Kuss nass glänzenden Mund, der sich zur Berührung anbietet. Er zuckt leicht zusammen. Ich zupfe an seiner Unterlippe und ziehe Muster mit meinem Nagel bis seine Lippe zittert. Erst dann fahre ich mit meiner Hand nach unten. Seine Nippel sind hart. Ich bewege mich tiefer.

Er reagiert auf gewohnte Weise, indem er seine Augen schließt.

„Nein."

Er blickt auf, seine Abneigung ist offensichtlich. „Schau mich an", fahre ich fort. „Ich will dich sehen während ich es mache."

Jetzt zittert er wieder. Normalerweise erlaube ich ihm den Luxus mich auszuschließen. Aber diesmal wird es anders sein. Meine Augen verlassen nie die seinen und ich mache mit dem Streicheln weiter. Er verhärtet sich wieder. Ich lasse meine Hand zu seinen Hoden gleiten, hebe sie an, streichle sie, während meine andere Hand an seinem Schaft pumpt. Seine Augen sind ein Kaleidoskop an Gefühlen; Ärger, Scham, Verwundbarkeit, und ja, diese perverse Begierde, die aufsteigt und explodiert.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit bei mir behaltend, bewege ich eine Hand noch weiter nach unten, finde seine Öffnung und drücke sanft einen Finger gegen den Eingang. Er atmet scharf ein. Das Wort ´ Nein ´ scheint auf seinen Lippen zu liegen, aber er spricht es nicht aus. Noch nicht einmal als ich den Finger hinein gleiten lasse. Er zischt, beißt die Zähne zusammen, atmet allmählich aus und entspannt. Zwei Finger. Seine Augen drehen sich fast in seinen Kopf zurück und ich fühle eine Woge der Zufriedenheit.

Einen Moment später ziehe ich mich aus ihm zurück und murmle einen Reinigungszauber als ich seine Arme neben seinen Kopf lege. Nicht um ihn zurückzuhalten, aber so, das ich mich rittlings auf ihn setzen kann. Meine Finger klammern leicht an seinem Brustkorb, als ich mich über ihm positioniere. Ich kann fühlen wie meine Erregung ein feuchtes Oval auf seinem Bauch hinterlässt bevor ich mich erhebe, zu seiner Härte bewege und gegen sie stoße bis er in mir begraben ist.

Beinahe dreht er sich weg, aber erinnert sich rechtzeitig. Ich habe das noch nie zuvor gesehen. Das was sein Gesicht jetzt durchquert ist in einer Sprache geschrieben, die ich nicht verstehe. Diese Zeilen sind mir fremd. Je weniger ich darauf starre, desto eher scheint es, als könnte ich sie entschlüsseln, aber nur um zu entdecken, dass sie sich ständig ändern und mich von einem Rätsel zum anderen zu bringen. Ich will nicht fragen. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob ich überhaupt eine Übersetzung will.

Ich ziehe mich langsam nach oben bis ich fast frei von ihm bin und tauche dann zurück, nehme ihn wieder in mich auf, fühle, wie sich meine Wände gegen ihn verkrampfen und ihn mit einer moschusartigen Flüssigkeit benetzen. Trotz meines früheren Entschlusses ihn zu beobachten schließe ich meine Augen als ich mich auf ihm niederlasse und beginne ihn mit absichtlich langen Stößen zu reiten. Ich fühle wie er sich sacht bewegt, höre ihn leicht keuchen und weiß, dass sein Körper aufgegeben hat, wenn auch der Rest von ihm nicht.

Dieses Angebot kurbelt meinen schon sengenden Hunger an. Meine Bewegungen werden unkontrollierter, ursprünglicher, als ich mit den Bewegungen meiner Hüften fortfahre. Der Druck nimmt zu, die geforderte Erfüllung will nicht länger warten. Die straff gewundenen Spiralen in mir zerplatzen und ich schreie in meinem Orgasmus, der uns beide mit seiner schnellen Wildheit überrascht. Ich klammere mich an ihn und reite die Wellen, die über mir zusammen schlagen. Meine Muskeln spannen sich um ihn wie ein Schraubstock und melken ihn bis er ebenfalls den Höhepunkt erreicht. Er stöhnt als er kommt, aber ungeachtet dessen bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es ein Laut der Verzweiflung oder des widerwilligen Vergnügens ist.


	5. The union of the snake is on the climb

Mirija: Danke für dein Lob, ich geb mir alle Mühe

Adelaide: Scheuchen? – ich sag nur bayrische Gemütlichkeit.

Blub: Tja. Freut mich das es dir gefällt.

Cyberrat: Armes Schwein? #lol#

* * *

"_There's a fine line drawing my senses together_

_And I think it's about to break"_

"Union of the Snake" by Duran Duran, vom Album "Seven and the Ragged Tiger"

**The union of the snake is on the climb**

Vorbei.

Es scheint immer so plötzlich zu sein, egal was ich mache um es zu verlängern. Obwohl ich es oftmals weiß, lasse ich ihm das Bessere von mir mit seiner rasiermesserscharfen Zunge bekommen. Kein Wunder, dass er nie Probleme hatte, Trankzutaten zu schneiden. Alles an ihm ist scharf wie eine Messerklinge. Doch durch eine kleine Veränderung kann er weicher als Regen werden. Warum tut er es, diese tiefe Verletzung, gefolgt von unterwürfiger Beruhigung? Warum spuckt er auf mich, in genau diesem Moment, wenn ich irgendein Anzeichen von Erbarmen zeige und wirft es dann auf mich zurück? Ich könnte genauso gut versuchen, die Geheimnisse der sieben Weltwunder zu lüften.

„Bist du jetzt fertig?"

Seine Stimme bringt mich wieder in die Realität zurück. Ich sehe zu ihm hinunter, so still und verausgabt unter mir. Schweiß glänzt auf seiner Stirn und ich kann die Nachwirkungen fühlen – daß er daran arbeitet, seine Atmung zu verlangsamen. Seine Augen bohren sich in meine, sein Ausdruck ist unlesbar.

Als ich von seinem ausgestreckten Körper gleite murmelt er: „Immer noch die Gleiche, die du in der Schule warst."

"Was meinst du damit?"

„Für jemanden, der es hinauszögern wollte, hast du einen miserablen Job erledigt."

Er grinst wieder. Dieses gleiche, heimtückische Grinsen.

„Bist du begierig auf mehr?" frage ich mit falscher Süße und grinse, als sein Grinsen verschwindet.

„Verwechsle nicht deinen Sadismus mit mir als Masochist", knurrt er.

„Und warum provozierst du mich dann?"

„Weil ich hoffe, etwas Verstand in dein verdrehtes Gehirn prügeln zu können."

„Wenn wir gerade vom Prügeln sprechen...", ich schaue provozierend hinunter, wo er erstaunlicherweise wieder hart wird.

„Mich unter Drogen zu stellen ist kein Grund sich selbst zu schmeicheln."

„Ich habe dich nicht unter Drogen gesetzt, und das weißt du verdammt genau!"

„Wenn du auch nur EINEN MOMENT LANG denkst, dass ich das genieße, kannst du wahnsinnig zur Liste deiner Eigenschaften hinzufügen!" spuckt er aus.

„Ich glaube, dir gehen die Dinge aus, wie du mich nennen kannst, Severus", kontere ich.

„Ich glaube, du hast dieses Wort schon benutzt. Versuch, origineller zu werden."

Er starrt, wird wütend, er versucht aufzustehen, aber ich drücke ihn wieder hinunter.

„Was machst du da?" fragt er.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir."

Ein schnelles, berechnendes Flackern seiner Augen. Ich beobachte ihn, durchsuche seine versteinerten Gesichtszüge nach einem Anzeichen von Verweigerung, aber ich kann keines finden.

„Fein", sagt er bissig und bringt seine Arme an seine Seiten, seine Augen verengen sich zu kochenden, schwarzen Schlitzen. „Dann mach weiter. Ich bezweifle, dass du mich noch schlimmer foltern kannst als du es schon getan hast."

Weiß er es jetzt noch immer nicht besser?

In den nächsten Stunden bringe ich ihn dazu unbeschreiblich zu leiden. Ich bin zärtlich, langsam, sinnlich, als ob ich einen Liebhaber verführen würde. Er folgt jedem Geflüster, befolgt eifrig jede Führung. Aber ich weiß, dass er es hassen muss. Als ich endlich aufhöre, ist es draußen bereits dunkel. Der Mond scheint durch die Vorhänge und badet uns in seiner silbernen Reinheit - ein strenger Gegensatz zur Verderbtheit, die ich beinahe in unsere Haut geätzt sehen kann. Einige Schwenker und Schnipse später sind wir beide sauber und in frische Nachtwäsche gekleidet. Es gibt keine weiteren abfälligen Bemerkungen. Er sieht so erschöpft aus wie ich mich fühle.

„Du wirst heute Nacht in meinem Bett schlafen."

Er steht auf, folgt mir. Als wir unter meinen verblichenen Decken liegen, ziehe ich ihn zu mir und sein Körper gleitet leicht gegen meinen. Es betäubt mich, als er seinen Kopf ohne jegliche Anweisung an meine Schulter lehnt und seinen Arm achtlos über meine Hüfte schleudert. Er bemerkt mein Starren und zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Ist es nicht das, was du wolltest?" schnarrt er.

Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist – die Zeiten, in denen er weiß was ich will, oder die Zeiten, in denen er mich dazu treibt sie preiszugeben.

Man sagt, Zeit sei ein Dieb. Ich stimme dem nicht zu. Zeit hat mir nichts gestohlen. Im Gegenteil. Sie hat nichts gemacht, außer gegeben. Sie hat sich mir in großen Dosen gegeben, damit ich in der Lage bin, mein Benehmen zu überdenken. Meine geistige Gesundheit. Meine Schuld. Meine Liebe.

Zwei Monate sind seit dem Tag, seit dieser Nacht vergangen. Wann hat alles begonnen sich zu verändern? Wann hat er aufgehört, mich zu provozieren und angefangen, meinen Berührungen nachzugeben? Warum blickt er mich nicht länger verärgert an? Wie kann dieser Mann, dieser arrogante, stolze Mann, der mich mit allem was er hatte bekämpft hat, sich jetzt bei einem Schnippen meines Fingers ausziehen?

Natürlich habe ich, die eigensinnige, direkte Person die ich bin, danach gefragt.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich aufgehört habe zu versuchen, es zu bekämpfen", antwortet er gereizt. „Es ist nutzlos und schadet mir mehr als gut ist. Ich habe schon schlimmere Schicksale als dieses akzeptiert."

Gut gesprochen, Severus.

Ich hatte noch nie viel Verwendung für Sprichwörter und Zitate. Zu einfach, zuviel Weissagung. Aber im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass ich bekommen habe, was ich mir wünschte, bin ich gezwungen, diese Tatsache zu überdenken. Um es mit den Worten der alten Weisen auszurücken – Ich will es nicht länger.

Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir passiert ist. Es scheint, als ob nichts mehr einen Sinn ergibt. Das alles, was ich geglaubt hatte verstanden zu haben, mir durch die Finger rinnt und mit dem Wind verschwindet. All der Ärger, den ich gegen ihn verspürt habe, der Wunsch in der primitivsten und boshaftesten Weise wieder auf ihn zu kommen, das gefühllose Verlangen nach seinen Lippen, seiner Haut ... all das hat sich in Knoten verwandelt, auf die ich nur starren kann, ohne zu wissen wie ich sie lösen soll. Aber irgendwie muss ich einen Weg finden. Ich bin den Weg der Zerstörung gegangen, ich bin durch die dunkelsten Ozeane geschwommen. Ich bin eine Abgesandte der Dunkelheit - und nun ist es Zeit für mich, wieder einen Weg ins Licht zu finden.

TBC


	6. Whose stretching arms match the hunger o...

Sophia Sciencia, Mirija, BedtimeStory, Celina-HP, blub, Cyberrat. Danke für eure Reviews. Mirja, danke für dein Lob. Manche Geschichten flutschen einfach nur so, da geht's ganz leicht auch die Stimmung mit rüber zu bringen, während andere einfach nur furchtbar sind.

Dieses ist das längste und vorletzte Kapitel in der Geschichte. 15 Wordseiten #g#

Eines kommt noch, und ich wünsche mir mindestens 50 Reviews für die Story. 37 haben wir schon. Denkt ihr wir schaffen das? #Dackelblick aufsetzt und Knabbereien zur Stärkung reicht #

* * *

"_With a promise dealer understand all freedoms fade away_

_To a point of view where many different pathways meet_

_And we're standing on this precipice with nothing much to save_

_But the deep blue screams of falling dreams with our next move"_

"The Promise" by Arcadia, vom Album "So Red the Rose" 

**Whose stretching arms match the hunger of mine**

„Ich muss gehen", sage ich ihm.

„Wohin gehen wir?" fragt er.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin. Ich gehe für eine Weile weg."

Er sieht von dem Trank auf, den er gerade braut. Er kümmert sich nicht darum, seine Überraschung zu verstecken. In den vier Monaten, die er jetzt hier ist, habe ich so etwas niemals zu ihm gesagt. Er weiß, dass etwas verkehrt ist; Dummheit ist keine Eigenschaft, die man ihm zuschreiben kann. Ich habe mich von ihm in den letzten paar Wochen zurückgezogen und habe mit meinen inneren Dämonen gekämpft. Er hat es sogar kommentiert - in Form einer verbitterten Frage, ob ich es müde geworden bin, ihn zu belästigen. Ich habe ihn während eines Monats nicht berührt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dafür dankbar war. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Ich gehe mit Harry und Ron. Um einen Weg zu finden, der beweist, dass du unschuldig bist."

Er lässt fast das Fläschchen fallen, das er hält, aber er fängt es rechtzeitig auf, um es hinzustellen. Er starrt mich an. „Was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Mit oder ohne Albus, es muss einen Weg geben, den wir vorher übersehen haben. Die Auroren haben mit den letzten Todesserschurken alle Hände voll zu tun ..."

Meine Stimme bricht, als eine plötzliche, lebhafte Erinnerung an meine Eltern durch meinen Geist zieht. Ihr Tod durch die Hände der Malfoys und einiger Anderer, nicht lange nach dem Endkampf, war der letzte Anstoß zu der Zeit gewesen. Ein Teil von mir dachte, dass Severus es gewusst haben musste, dass er in der Lage hätte seien sollen, es zu verhindern. Ich glaube, auf irgend eine Weise habe ich ihn wegen seinem Mangel an Wissen dafür verantwortlich gemacht; genau wie Harry ihn dafür verantwortlich gemacht hatte, was mit Sirius passiert war. Ich bin in meinem Kummer auf den Zug dieser Gedanken aufgesprungen. Wie Harry war ich am Boden zerstört und brauchte jemanden, auf den ich wütend sein konnte. Und Severus, der Ex-Todesser, war ein perfektes Ziel. Zählt man die ganzen Jahre der Verletzungen durch sein Benehmen, meiner unerwiderten Sehnsucht und meiner nicht all zu stabilen Denkweise dazu ... nun, ich bin nicht stolz auf mich. Ich brauche Hilfe. Oder Askaban. Oder beides.

Ich begreife, dass ich nahe dran bin zu weinen und ich reiße mich selbst zusammen. „Jetzt liegt es an uns."

„Aha." Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch verblüffter sein könnte, wenn Minerva aus einem Schrank springen und einen Freudentanz aufführen würde. Er blickt mir in die Augen. „Warum jetzt? Was hat deine Meinung geändert?"

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. „Das ist nicht wichtig."

Ich kann die Ausdrücke auf seinem Gesicht nicht einordnen. Dankbarkeit? Erleichterung? Hoffnung? Ihm fehlen die Worte. Ich nutze es aus, um auf die Türe zuzusteuern.

„Du wirst überprüft werden. Wenn dir etwas zustößt, wird der Stasiszauber aktiviert werden, bis ich zurück bin."

„Hermine ..."

„Tu es nicht", sage ich ihm heftig ohne mich umzudrehen. „Auch wenn du es in Erwägung ziehst, danke mir nicht, Severus. Ich verdiene es nicht. Und kümmere dich nicht darum, mir zu erzählen was du mit mir vorhast, wenn du wieder entlastet bist, denn ich werde es selbst erledigen."

Nun sehe ich doch zu ihm zurück. Ich lag falsch in der Annahme, dass er nicht noch überraschter aussehen könnte. Jetzt sieht er aus, als ob er schockiert wäre.

„Auf Wiedersehen."

Ich laufe aus dem Raum, als ob die Hölle selbst hinter mir her wäre.

Zwei Monate später entsperre und entzaubere ich mein Zuhause, und finde ihn im Wohnzimmer sitzend und auf die Türe starrend vor.

Er sieht schrecklich aus. Seine Augen sind trüb, er hat Augenringe und seine Schultern hängen. Ich fühle mich plötzlich schuldig; was ist mit ihm passiert, während ich weg war? Warum hat der Stasiszauber nicht angeschlagen?

Ich schließe die Türe, überquere den Flur zu ihm und kniee mich neben ihn. Er scheint meine Anwesenheit nicht zu bemerken. Vorsichtig berühre ich seine Schulter. „Severus?"

Er taucht aus seiner Benommenheit auf und sieht mich an. „Du bist zurück", haucht er.

Ich zerre an seinen Händen und ziehe ihn aus dem Stuhl. Er wehrt sich nicht. „Komm mit."

Ich nehme ihn mit in die Küche und mache ihm ein Sandwich und Saft. Er isst wie ein verhungernder Mann. Warum hat er nichts gegessen? Wie verdammt lange geht das schon?

„Ich dachte, sie wollten nach dir sehen?" frage ich entschuldigend, wütend. Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass das Ministerium regelmäßig jemanden vorbei schicken würde, während ich weg war.

„Das haben sie", antwortet er. „Aber nur einmal pro Woche, deswegen hatte ich keine Probleme, ihnen vorzumachen, dass mit mir alles in Ordnung sei. Es schien sie nicht wirklich zu kümmern."

Ich war so über seinen Zustand erschrocken, dass ich für einen Moment vergessen habe, warum ich überhaupt weggegangen war. „Nun, das wird nicht mehr vorkommen", erzähle ich ihm. Ich lege drei Blätter Papier vor ihm auf den Tisch. „Du bist ein freier Mann."

Er starrt auf die Blätter, als ob sie beißen könnten. Ich reiche ihm das erste Blatt. „Das ist eine offizielle Kopie deiner Begnadigung, unterzeichnet von Fudge, welche heute im Ministerium für magische Aufzeichnungen eintrifft." Ich vernachlässige es, ihm die genauen Details von dem zu erzählen, was das goldene Trio durchmachen musste, um an sie zu gelangen. Was das Ministerium nicht weiß, ist, dass wir unter Anderem spät Abends in einige Büros eingebrochen sind. Und dabei sollten wir es auch belassen.

Ich nehme das zweite Dokument auf. „Das sind die Mittel, um deinen Zustand umzukehren. Es ist die offizielle Kopie davon."

Er nimmt das Papier und betrachtet mich fragend. „Offizielle Kopie?"

„Nun, ich habe eine inoffizielle Kopie davon, die Harry und ich, äähm, sagen wir mal, vor einigen Tagen erworben haben."

Er lächelt fast. „Du meinst gestohlen."

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Ansichtssache."

„Warum?"

Ich seufze. „ Ohne Rücksicht darauf, ob ich deine Begnadigung erreichen könnte oder nicht, wollte ich dir deine Magie zurück geben."

Er starrt mich konzentriert an. „Wenn ich dabei erwischt worden wäre, wenn ich als Diener Magie angewandt hätte, wärest du verhaftet worden."

„Ja."

Er nimmt das dritte Papier. Ich nehme einen tiefen Atemzug und mein Hochgefühl verschwindet. „Und das hier ist das Geständnis meiner Behandlungen dir gegenüber während du mein Diener warst." Er sieht mich geschockt an. „Ich denke, es wäre das Beste für uns, wenn wir beide es in Gegenwart von Fudge unterzeichnen, wenn deine Begnadigung angenommen worden ist."

Er faltet seine Begnadigung zusammen und steckt sie in seine Hosentasche. Dann liest er die Aufhebung noch einmal durch und ich führe die Sprüche aus. Als er fertig ist, händige ich ihm seinen Zauberstab aus. „Du wirst ihn haben wollen."

Er schaut auf den Zauberstab, dann auf mich. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was gerade in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Wahrscheinlich denkt er daran, mich mit tausend Flüchen zu verhexen.

„Du kannst deine Sachen packen und wir können ins Ministerium gehen. Außer du ... du wirst wahrscheinlich erst etwas mit mir machen wollen", sage ich. Ich stehe mit ausgestreckten Armen vor ihm. „Fang an. Ich weiß, dass ich es verdiene."

Er sieht mich lange Zeit an. Ich stehe still und wundere mich, was es sein wird. Cruciatus? Imperio? Vielleicht greift er auch zu einer körperlichen Tat wie einem Schlag. Es ist nicht wichtig. Ich bin bereit.

Sehr langsam hebt er mein Geständnis. Seine Augen spießen mich mit einem Ausdruck, den ich nicht deuten kann, auf. Während ich ihn überrascht beobachte, reißt er das Papier in Stücke.

„Was zum Teufel tust du da?" keuche ich, als er seinen Zauberstab dazu benutzt, das Dokument noch weiter zu zerstören. Verständnis dämmert. „Oh, du willst es ... privat halten. Aber warum? Willst du mich nicht in Askaban sehen?"

Sein Gesicht ist unleserlich. „Nein."

„Du willst mich selbst bestrafen, ist es so?" Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Nun. Soviel dazu. Vielleicht könnte Fudge einen Weg darum herum finden, ich gebe mich selbst auf, oder versuche es so: Ein Sexskandal würde ihm viele Probleme bereiten. Es gibt ein halbes Dutzend Dinge, die ich probieren könnte, um mich selbst vor dem Gesetz zu schützen. Aber ich will nicht vor dem davonlaufen, was ich getan habe. Meine Ehre wird beschmutzt werden, aber ich bin immer noch eine Gryffindor.

„In Ordnung", sage ich ruhig und senke meine Arme. „Was willst du mit mir machen ?

Er lächelt mich an. Ein echtes Lächeln. „Nun ... eigentlich mochte ich das, was du damals mit mir im Bad gemacht hast."

Ich fühle mich zittrig. „Du bist verrückt."

Er gluckst. „Und du bist immer die Stimme der Vernunft."

„Du ... wie kannst du ... Severus, ich habe dich gezwungen, diese Dinge zu tun!"

Er antwortet nicht, sondern sieht mich nur an.

„Du versuchst, mich verrückt zu machen, stimmt es?"

Immer noch nichts.

„Du hasst mich. Du hasst, was ich mit dir gemacht habe! Du hast mich eine Gryffindorhure genannt!"

„Und die bist du", sagt er mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Dann sag mir warum du ... du ..." Ich kann nichts mehr sagen. Tränen strömen über mein Gesicht hinunter. „Ich bin ein Monster", flüstere ich. „ Ich habe dich benutzt. Wie kannst du das von mir wollen, was du eben gesagt hast?"

Er seufzt und deutet mir mit der Hand mich zu setzen. Ich zögere erst, tue es dann aber. Er steht auf und beginnt herum zu wandern. Nach einigen Augenblicken sieht er mich an. Als er spricht ist seine Stimme leise und rau, mit einer Spur an Emotion, die ich nicht geglaubt habe, dass er sie besitzt.

„Als ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich nichts von dem geplanten Angriff auf deine Eltern gewusst habe, war es nur die halbe Wahrheit."

Ich starre ihn an, gelähmt als ob ich von dem Schockzauber getroffen worden wäre. Mein Magen verknotet sich. Ich schlucke hart. „Welcher Teil war die Wahrheit?" frage ich.

Ein weiterer Seufzer. „Ich wusste, dass es einen Angriff geben würde. Ich wusste nur nicht, wer die zukünftigen Opfer waren. Als ich mir sicher war, war es bereits zu spät."

„Warum hast du dann gelogen?" die Worte brechen aus mir hervor, noch bevor ich mich selbst daran hindern kann.

„Es war keine ganze Lüge", murmelt er. „Aber ich konnte nicht ... Ich konnte mir keinen weiteren Fehler leisten. Soviel war schon geschehen. Ich wollte nicht zugeben, dass ich einen weiteren Fehler begangen habe. Also täuschte ich Unkenntnis über das ganze Ereignis vor."

„Weil es für dich leichter war, als zuzugeben, dass du im Unrecht warst?" schnarre ich. „Wenn du es jemandem gesagt hättest -"

„Ich hatte keine Zeit!" sagt er ärgerlich. „Um Merlins Willen, Hermine, glaubst du, dass ich so herzlos bin und nur herumgestanden und zugelassen habe, dass es geschieht? Ich musste versuchen Malfoy ausfindig zu machen, und mit Sicherheit herausfinden, wohin sie danach verschwinden werden."

Ich nehme einen tiefen Atemzug. „In Ordnung. Also hast du gelogen. So schwer wie der Tod meiner Eltern auch wiegt, du bist immer noch unschuldig."

„Denkst du das wirklich?"

Nun muss ich innehalten. Hätte er mehr machen können? Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe die ganze Zeit damit verbracht, zu denken, dass er nichts davon gewusst hatte, nur um herauszufinden, das er doch davon wusste. Aber nicht genug um meine Eltern zu schützen. Aber hätte es genug sein können, wenn er etwas anderes getan hätte? Wäre es wichtig gewesen?

„Siehst du? Du weißt nicht, was du fühlen sollst", sagt er sanft.

„Ich ..."

„Gib es zu, Hermine. Was wäre passiert, wenn ich nach rechts statt nach links gegangen wäre? Was, wenn ich schwarz statt weiß gewählt hätte? Ein Teil, ein winziger Teil hätte einen Unterschied machen können."

„Das weißt du nicht. Du hast getan, wovon du dachtest, das es das Beste wäre", dränge ich.

„Vielleicht."

„Du solltest dich dafür nicht schuldig fühlen."

Er lacht, aber es ist kein glücklicher Ton. „Es gibt viel mehr als dieses kleine Bisschen an Schuld."

„Was meinst du?"

„Als ich nach dem Angriff zurückgekehrt bin, bevor ich dich gefunden habe, habe ich jemandem erzählt, dass ich davon wusste. Nur einem Einzigen. Niemandem sonst."

Ich starre ihn verwirrt an. Albus war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon weg, die meisten des Ordens waren verstreut um verschiedene Aufgaben zu erledigen, die Auroren hatten mit der Verfolgung der Todesser begonnen. Wer hätte es ...

Als ich es begreife, ziehe ich schmerzhaft die Luft ein. „Fudge."

Er nickt.

„Warum?"

Ein Schulterzucken. „Er hat gefragt."

Er muss die Ungläubigkeit auf meinem Gesicht sehen, denn er schenkt mir ein schiefes Lächeln. „Das wird ein Schock für dich werden, Hermine, aber ich bin kein Lügner. Zumindest ... nicht immer. Und ich denke, ich hatte die törichte Hoffnung, dass er meine Situation verstehen könnte."

„Aber er hat es nicht."

„Er hat es nicht zugegeben und gesagt, aber er hat mir gegenüber genügend Andeutungen gemacht, dass er dachte, dass ich immer noch loyal zum dunklen Lord bin. Wir hatten, für einige Minuten, eine ... Meinungsverschiedenheit wegen der Ansichten, und ich bin gegangen, um es herauszufinden. Aber in dem Moment, als ich es getan habe, hatte ich den Verdacht, das ich mir soeben einen Nagel in den eigenen Sarg getrieben habe."

„Fudge hat das nie öffentlich gemacht", sage ich mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln.

„Nein, nicht offiziell. Aber während du, Potter und Weasley weg wart, hat er jeden kleinsten Beweis an Schuld ausgegraben, den er gegen mich finden konnte. Das, zusammen mit meinem Geständnis an ihn, war für ihn genug, um mich zu verurteilen."

„Du siehst, als ich zu dir gekommen bin, um dir von deinen Eltern zu berichten, hatte ich bereits Ärger mit Fudge. Und ich habe mich sehr schuldig gefühlt. Ich war beschämt und zutiefst beunruhigt, was Fudge machen könnte. Und so habe ich getan was ich schon immer am Besten konnte - ich war schroff. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, den Gesichtsausdruck von jemandem zu sehen, wenn ich ihnen nicht die wirkliche Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Besonders von dir."

„Aber wir hätten nicht so gedacht, wie Fudge es getan hat", protestiere ich. Hätten wir es wirklich nicht?

„Das hättet ihr vielleicht", gibt er zurück. „Potter und Weasley sind nicht ganz so vernünftig. Potter verachtet mich noch immer, weil er glaubt, das ich an Blacks Tod Schuld hätte. Bezüglich der anderen .. nun, ich hatte niemals das Gefühl, dass sie mir wirklich vertrauen. Es war nur wegen Albus. Oberflächlich gesehen – Ja, sie hätten vielleicht alle gesagt, dass sie wussten, dass ich unschuldig bin, aber darunter hätten sie alle ihre Zweifel gehabt. Zweifel, die sich in andere Dinge hätten verwandeln können."

Ich nicke. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du beschäftigt warst."

Er prustet. „Ja, damit beschäftigt, meine eigene Haut zu retten. Es schien zu der Zeit nur ein kleines Problem zu sein, denn es war ja keine ganze Lüge. Aber ich habe die Schuld, gelogen zu haben, zu der Schuld, deine Eltern und die anderen Muggel nicht retten zu können, hinzugefügt. Und dann ..."

„Da ist noch mehr?" Gute Götter, was könnte es sonst noch geben?

„Flitwick", sagt er den Namen ruhig.

„Oh."

„Ja, ich glaube du kennst die Geschichte darüber", sagt er trocken.

Ich werde leicht rot . Ja, ich werde rot - weil ich ihn belauscht hatte, als er Albus damals davon erzählte. Ich wollte es nicht, ich wollte es wirklich nicht. Aber Lauschen ist oftmals wie eine Droge. Hast du einmal damit angefangen, kannst du nicht wieder damit aufhören.

„Du wusstest also, dass er vor meinen Augen getötet wurde, und ich nichts dagegen tun konnte."

„Das war auch wieder nicht deine Schuld!" sage ich ärgerlich. „Was bist du, katholisch?"

Er bringt ein Lächeln zustande. „Ich will, dass du meine Ansichten verstehst, Hermine."

„Schön, schön. Du schlägst dich also wirklich mit Dingen herum, bei denen du nicht wirklich beschuldigt worden bist."

„Ich habe wegen dem Angriff gelogen", erinnert er mich. „Und ich war ... gefühllos dir gegenüber."

„Nun ..."

„Kannst du ganz ehrlich sagen, dass du meine Beweggründe nicht siehst?"

„Nein, Severus, ich tue es. Aber ich bin verwirrt, was das damit zu tun hat ... damit, was ich dir angetan habe."

Er sieht einen Augenblick lang weg. „Kannst du dich daran erinnern, als du von der Suche nach Albus zurückgekehrt bist?"

Ich nicke. „Deine Verhandlung war am Ende der Woche angesetzt. Wir haben es versucht, Severus ..."

Ich fühle einen Klumpen in meiner Kehle. Wir hatten ausgesagt, beteuert und gebettelt. Fudge hatte nichts davon gehabt, obwohl er uns dankbar war. Sogar Harry hatte für Severus ausgesagt obwohl er ihn verabscheut. Nichts hatte geholfen. Es war der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich begriff, das Fuge Severus hasst. Auch wenn er in den Jahren zuvor ihm gegenüber immer freundlich erschien, hätte es ihn nicht gekümmert, selbst wenn wir eine Notiz von Gott gehabt hätten. Er demütigte ihn.

Es suchen immer noch Auroren nach Albus, dem Einzigen, dem es möglich wäre, Severus zu befreien. Sobald er verändert worden war, hatte der Orden meine Gründe für das zuhause Bleiben verstanden - dass ich Severus nicht verlassen wollte, um mit meiner Suche weiter zu machen. Harry hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, verheiratet zu sein und Ginny bekam ein Baby. Er tat für den Orden, was er konnte und passte auf Bellatrix auf. Ron und die anderen hatten weiterhin gedrängt, aber Ron hatte damit aufgehört, als ich ihm eulte. Ich nehme an, dass ich im Rückblick Glück hatte, dass niemand wirklich darauf erpicht war, Severus zu sehen. Was hätte er gesagt, wenn Remus oder Molly uns besucht hätten? Hätte er ihnen gesagt, was ich mache? Oder wäre er zu beschämt über seinen Zustand gewesen? Hätten sie ihm geglaubt? Severus räuspert sich und ich rucke mit meinem Kopf nach oben.

„Ich weiß, dass du es getan hast, Hermine." Er sieht mich kurz an. „Aber als sich herausstellte, dass du keinen Erfolg haben würdest, war es an der Zeit, Pläne zu schmieden."

„Pläne?"

Ein weiterer Seufzer. „Von all den unmittelbaren Mitgliedern des Ordens, kamen nur du und Potter für einen Diener in Frage."

„Ja."

„So bezaubernd mich Potter auch findet, war es anzunehmen, dass - wenn er sich einen Diener wählt - er Bellatrix nehmen würde."

Ich nicke. Severus´ Verständnis gegenüber Harry ist überraschend. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Ich bin jetzt an einem Punkt, an dem ich mir nicht mehr sicher bin, was ich weiß.

„Deshalb, wenn ich wirklich sicher sein wollte, musste ich von dir gewählt werden."

„Und du hast gedacht, dass ich dich nicht genommen hätte?" Irrsinnigerweise fühle ich mich von seiner Annahme, dass ich ihn im Stich lassen könnte, verletzt.

„Im Hinblick darauf, dass du einmal versucht hast, die Hauselfen zu befreien, bin ich mir nicht sicher gewesen, dass du mich nicht nur genommen hättest, um mich vor Schaden zu bewahren", ist seine belustigte Antwort.

„Oh nein, das ist Unsinn!" gebe ich zurück. „Du hättest wissen sollen, dass ich alles getan hätte, um dich von Händen jemandes abzuhalten, der nichts von deinen wahren Loyalitäten gewusst hat!"

„Ich hatte nicht wirklich Zweifel daran, Hermine. Aber ein Teil von mir, der paranoide Teil, wenn du es so willst, wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Besonders im Hinblick darauf, wie du unter dem Schmerz und der Demütigung von Malfoy während deiner Schulzeit gelitten hast."

Verdammt sei seine Legelimentik, denke ich, als ich mir über meine Augen wische. Ja, ich HATTE mir Gedanken über Draco gemacht. In diesen wenigen Momenten, wenn Ärger und Vergeltung den Wunsch in mir entfacht hatten, es ihnen heimzuzahlen. Aber ich hätte Severus nicht fallen gelassen.

„Verführerisch, oder?" fragt er sanft.

Ich senke verblüfft meinen Kopf. „Wie hast du dann also meine Wahl sicher gestellt?"

Sein starrender Blick vertieft sich. „Erinnerst du dich daran, als du mich das letzte Mal besucht hast?"

„Ja, du warst sehr abscheulich. Ich war so wütend, als ich gegangen bin ..."

„Ist das alles, an was du dich erinnerst?"

Ich runzle meine Stirn. „An was erinnerst du dich, an das ich mich nicht erinnere?"

„An was, in der Tat." Er scheint ... beschämt zu sein. Warum? „Du hast angefangen dich zu ... verändern ... danach, ist es nicht so?"

Ich ziehe es in Betracht. „Ich war müde. Ich war noch nicht ganz über den Tod meiner Eltern hinweggekommen. Mir stand alles bis zum Hals. Ich war so wütend." Ich runzle wieder meine Stirn. „Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich angefangen habe, böse auf dich zu sein. Ich habe Harry davon erzählt. Er freute sich, es zu hören ..."

„Natürlich", wirft Severus ein.

„Ich habe dir die Schuld für Alles, an was ich denken konnte, gegeben. Auch bei Dingen, bei denen ich es hätte besser wissen müssen, als dich dafür zu beschuldigen. Je ärgerlicher ich wurde, desto kälter wurde ich innerlich, und ich wollte ..."

„Wolltest was?"

Ich zittere. „Ich wollte jemanden genauso verletzen, wie ich verletzt wurde. Ich wollte jemanden genauso leiden lassen, wie ich gelitten habe." Ich starre ihn entsetzt an. „Ich wollte dich dazu bringen zu leiden. Manchmal wundere ich mich, warum zur Hölle ich auf diese Weise gedacht habe, aber dann wurde etwas anderes in mir ausgelöst und ich bin dazu zurückgekehrt, mich für nichts anderes mehr außer meiner Wut zu interessieren. Manchmal wollte ich dich in Stücke reißen. Ich wollte..."

„Mich besitzen?" gibt er mir vor.

Ich werde rot vor Wut, und erinnere mich an den Tag vor vielen Monaten, diese unerträgliche Hitze, die ich gefühlt habe, diese unerträgliche, verworrene Genugtuung. „Ja."

Er nickt, als ob ihn nichts von dem, was ich gerade gesagt habe, überrascht hätte, während ich vollkommen zitternd vor im sitze. Wie hat er es gewusst? Wie konnte er ...?

Nein. Oh Gott, bitte nicht...

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht?" meine Stimme ist so leise, dass ich sie kaum hören kann.

Ja, es ist Scham, die ich sehe. Scham auf dem Gesicht eines Mannes, bei dem ich einst nicht einmal geglaubt hatte, dass er Scham, Schuld oder Reue fühlen könnte. Des Mannes, den ich gefürchtet, respektiert, gehasst und geliebt habe.

„Ich habe an diesem Tag einen Zauber über dich gesprochen. Ein alter Zauber, der schon lange vor der Zeit in der Zauberstäbe für Magie benutzt wurden existierte." Er lächelt traurig. „Es stand viel auf dem Spiel und ich wollte einige Dinge, also habe ich darauf gebaut."

Ich bin sehr ruhig. „Ich habe es nie bemerkt. Ich hätte es eigentlich bemerken sollen, dass ..."

„Was für ein Doppelagent wäre ich gewesen, wenn ich noch nicht einmal einen stablosen Spruch werfen könnte, ohne von einer Achtzehnjährigen bemerkt zu werden?" fragt er spöttisch.

Jetzt bin ich am zittern. Ich kann meinen Körper nicht von Schütteln abhalten. Mir ist so kalt, dass ich nicht glaube, dass mir jemals wieder warm werden könnte.

„Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass du mich nimmst", sagt er ruhig. „Und ich war der Schuld müde. Ich wollte büßen, und du warst die Einzige bei der ich die Chance dazu hatte. Ich wusste auch, dass, wenn es vorbei wäre, du zu deinem eigentlichen Ich zurückkehren, und an meiner Befreiung arbeiten würdest. Und dass du genug echten Ärger mir gegenüber fühlst, obwohl du ihn tief in dir vergraben hast. Ich habe einen Zauber durchgeführt, bei dem ich dachte, das er unser beider Bedürfnisse erfüllen würde."

„Welchen Zauber hast du über mich gesprochen?" frage ich und versuche ruhig zu bleiben.

„Das ... ist ein bisschen kompliziert", sagt er langsam.

„WELCHEN SPRUCH!"

„Caelum Velo Tuus Coniveo."

Ich blinzle einige Male. „Der Himmel ... verbirgt deine Augen?"

„Ja."

„Was für ein höllischer Spruch ist das?"

Er lächelt wegen meines unabsichtlichen Witzes. „Wie ich dir sagte, ein sehr alter. Er wurde über die Jahrhunderte hinweg in Religionen gebraucht, obwohl es nicht die eigentliche Absicht war und er eigentlich einem anderen Verwendungszweck dient. In der einfachsten Version will der Sprecher, dass ihm für etwas verziehen wird, aber er will auch dafür .. Buße tun. Ich glaube, dass ist das Wort, das du am Besten verstehen wirst. Vergebung zu erlangen, ohne darum zu bitten. Der Zauber muss über jemanden gesprochen werden, den die Person ungerecht behandelt hat. Diese Person erfährt dann den Wunsch den Sprecher zu ... bestrafen, wenn sie dieses Bedürfnis nicht schon zuvor hat. Auf irgend eine Weise machen sie es, und der Sprecher erhält indirekte Absolution. Dann endet der Fluch."

Er sitzt da und wartet vorsichtig auf meine Reaktion. Ich fühle momentan so viele Emotionen in meinem Verstand, dass er beinahe so durcheinander ist wie beim Tod meiner Eltern. Die Neugierde setzt sich, wie gewöhnlich, zuerst durch.

„Warum wird er Der Himmel verbirgt deine Augen genannt, wenn er nicht religiös ist?"

„Es ist eine Ironie. Der Sprecher will nicht, dass ihre Handlungen von den Göttern bemerkt werden. Sie wollen Vergebung von der Person, die sie ungerecht behandelt haben. Der Spruch wurde eigentlich von einem Atheisten geschaffen. Er fühlte, dass wenn du jemanden falsch behandelt hast, du es mit der betreffenden Person bereinigen musst, und nicht mit einer angeblich höheren Kraft. Einige magische Religionen verwendeten es mit anderen Überzeugungen - wie bei einem formellen Geständnis. Aber es ist mehr mit den Personen verbunden als mit einer Gottheit."

„Warum erzählt man dann der Person nicht einfach was man getan hat, und bittet sie um Vergebung?"

Er lächelt, aber es erreicht seine Augen nicht. „Dies wäre ein sehr direkter Weg, es zu tun. Es ist der Spruch eines Feiglings, Hermine. Nicht jeder, der Vergebung will, kann sich selbst dazu bringen, seine Schuld einzugestehen. Einige Leute lassen sich durch die Schuld innerlich auffressen, als einen Weg sich damit selbst zu bestrafen, weil sie nicht gestehen können. Ein Mann, der seiner Frau nicht gestehen kann, dass er ein Verhältnis hat, wird ihr vielleicht teure Geschenke kaufen, um die Sträflichkeit davon zu mindern. Nicht jeder ist ein Gryffindor."

„Aber dieser Zauberspruch ist wahnsinnig!" schreie ich. „Die Person, auf die er geworfen wird, kann dadurch alles mit einem machen!"

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Normalerweise ist die Art der Strafe ... wie kann ich es erklären ... auf gleicher Ebene wie das Verbrechen, dass zu vergeben ist. Zum Beispiel, wenn du ein kleines Geheimnis preisgegeben hast, wird es nicht den selben Effekt haben, als wenn du einen Mord begangen hättest."

„Also warum habe ich ... habe es ... Oh ja, dass war das andere, worüber ich nachgedacht habe."

Bevor mir klar war, was ich mache, war ich aus meinem Stuhl heraus und vor ihm, meine offene Hand berührt sein Gesicht.

„DU BASTARD!"

Er greift nach mir, aber ich schaffe es, ihm auszuweichen und den Tisch zwischen uns zu bringen.

„Du hast in meinem Kopf herumgewühlt! Du hast mich dazu gebracht, diese Dinge mit dir zu tun, diese verdammt schrecklichen Dinge! Die ganze Zeit, in der ich dachte, dass wäre ich, das ich meinen Verstand verloren hätte, dass ich glaubte, mich würde nichts mehr kümmern, dass ich meine kranke Rache an dir bekommen könnte. Die ganze Zeit in der ich dich beschimpft und verletzt habe, und jetzt sagst du mir dass das alles nur ein ZAUBERSPRUCH war!"

Ich bewege mich um ihn noch einmal zu schlagen, aber er fängt meine Hände mit den seinen an. „Hermine, hör mir zu."

„Verdammt seist du!" kreische ich. „Du hast dich selbst freigesprochen und mich im Prozess verflucht!"

„So einfach ist es nicht!" schreit er, und hält immer noch meine Hände. „Bitte, lass es mich erklären."

Ich beruhige mich, lehne mich gegen ihn und lasse den Tränen freien Lauf. „Wie konntest du das nur tun?"

Er versucht nicht wegzugehen, allerdings lässt er mich auch nicht weg. Ich fühle wie meine Tränen sein Hemd durchnässen, seine Haut.

„Normalerweise ... wäre das nicht passiert. Du hättest mich die ganze Zeit nur beschimpfen sollen ... oder irgendwas in der Art. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht das es da noch andere ... Möglichkeiten gibt."

Ich schniefe. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass der Spruch noch andere Verwendung hat."

„Wie was? Was hat das damit zu tun?"

Er scheint mir nicht in die Augen sehen zu wollen. „Wegen der Art des Spruches, wird er auch bei anderen Gelegenheiten verwendet ... bei sexuellen Riten."

„Sexuelle Riten?"

Er wird tatsächlich ein bisschen rot. „Beherrschung und Unterwerfung, symbolische Bestrafungen, weil man böse war. In dieser Version wird er bei einvernehmlichen Feiern verwendet. Nun, es sollte so sein. Es gibt der Sache eine besondere Note, nehme ich mal an. Trotz seiner Verwendung wirkt der Fluch bei beiden immer auf einzigartige Weise – sowohl mit der Absicht des Sprechers als auch mit den vorhandenen Gedanken und Gefühlen des Empfängers, wenn überhaupt. Das macht es realistischer."

Ich starre ihn an. „Du sagt das ... „

„Anscheinend hattest du ... andere Gefühle für mich. Unerwiderte Begierde, wenn nichts anderes. Ich hatte eine Menge Schuld. Ich denke, das war der Kompromiss des Zauberspruches."

„Indem ich mich in eine herzlose Domina verwandle?" Vielleicht wäre ich doch besser in Askaban ...

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Du bist nicht herzlos, Hermine. Es gab immer Zeiten, in denen du den Fluch durchbrochen hast. Ich konnte es sehen. Wenn du dich mir aufgezwungen hast, hast du den Vergeltungsteil erfüllt. Als du dann den Konflikt in dir gespürt hast, begann der Zauberspruch schwächer zu werden. Deswegen hast du aufgehört mich nehmen zu wollen."

„Und als ich dann beschlossen habe, einen Weg zu finden, um deine Unschuld zu beweisen ..."

„Hat der Fluch geendet."

„Aber ..."

„Was?" fragt er.

„Du ... du bist letztendlich damit fertig geworden. Sozusagen", berichtige ich.

Er gluckst. „Ich war zu Anfang ... verwirrt. Als ich begriff, was passiert ... ich kann es dir nicht genau beschreiben. Also habe ich mitgespielt, angefangen, dir zu widerstehen, aber nachdem einige Zeit vergangen war, habe ich aufgehört dich zu bekämpfen. Ich glaube auf diesem Weg haben sich deine unbewussten Wünsche erfüllt, die die Bußwirkung ausgelöst haben ..."

Ein williger Sklave. „Und so weiter", ende ich. Ich starre ihn an. „Aber was du getan hast war trotzdem falsch."

Er nickt. „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass es das nicht war."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll", sage ich ihm.

Er seufzt. „Du kannst mich abgeben, wenn du willst. Niemand muss die genaue Bedeutung des Spruches wissen."

„Aber ein Teil von mir mochte, was ich dir angetan habe ... ist es nicht so?"

„Der Zauber hätte auch einen anderen Ansatzpunkt finden können, wenn du nicht dafür aufnahmefähig gewesen wärst", gibt er zu. „Hermine ... das bedeutet nicht, dass du mich wirklich verletzen wolltest. Der Fluch wusste, dass ich dazu bereit war, auch wenn du es nicht wusstest."

„Was?"

Er scheint etwas mit sich auszufechten. Als er dann spricht, ist seine Stimme immer noch unschlüssig.

„Ich habe dir nicht nur wegen des Fluches nachgegeben."

Luft. Ich brauche Luft, es gibt in diesem Raum nichts, was ich atmen könnte ... „Du hast nicht?"

„Nein."

´ Nun´, hatte er gesagt, ´ Ich habe es genossen was du damals im Bad mit mir gemacht hast ...´

„Du hast mich genossen ... "

„Ich hatte dir gegenüber einen Vorteil, Hermine. Ich wusste, was abläuft, dass es mein Tun, meine Absicht, wenn nicht sogar mein Entwurf war. Ich wusste, was passieren musste damit es funktioniert. Ich musste es nicht genießen ... aber ... ich habe es. So viel von meinem Leben habe ich damit verbracht, die totale Kontrolle über mich zu behalten. Mit dem Fluch konnte ich es nicht mehr. Zweifellos hast du geglaubt, dass ich mich ergeben habe, weil ich dachte, das es vergeblich war, dir zu widerstehen. Die Wahrheit ist, das ich nicht kämpfen wollte. Es könnte sein, dass mich das verdorben hat, aber ..." Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich bin böse genannt worden."

„Aber ich dachte immer noch, dass es falsch war, zumindest hat es ein Teil von mir ..."

„Der moralische Teil von dir. Du hast Anfangs nicht aufgehört, weil der Fluch es wusste. Er hat genügend Emotionen und Gedanken von dir verändert, um dich davon zu überzeugen, es zu durchzuspielen."

Er lässt mich los. Ich werfe meine Hände nach oben. „Ich weiß nicht, wo der Fluch aufhört und ich anfange! Du hast gesagt, dass ich dich niemals verletzt habe, aber ich muss gemocht haben, es zu tun, oder es hätte nie auf diese Weise funktioniert ..."

„Du hast mich tatsächlich nie ... physisch verletzt, Hermine. Anders als bei den sexuellen Taten, hast du mich immer wie einen Menschen behandelt, nicht wie einen Besitz. Und Meister und Diener Spiele sind gewöhnlich nur das. Spiele."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du bereit warst!"

„Ich weiß."

„Also bin ich ein Monster."

„Warum? Weil du sexuelle Phantasien darüber gehabt hast, mit mir Erbarmen zu zeigen und weil ich etwas getan habe, sie dich ausleben zu lassen?"

„Wie konntest du ..."

Er rollt mit seinen Augen. „Merlin, wie kannst du nur so starrköpfig sein? Wovon glaubst du, hätte der Fluch wirken sollen, wenn nicht von deiner eigenen Begierde?"

Ich erröte. Nach allem, was ich ihm angetan habe, erröte ich noch immer.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie du glaubst", sagt er ruhig. „Und wie ich dir gesagt habe ... ich habe es genossen."

„Aber warum erzählst du mir das Alles?"

Er blickt kurz zu Boden. „Es wäre nicht richtig gewesen. Ich bin zu weit gegangen. Ich musste sicher stellen, dass du es weißt."

„Fühlst du dich schuldig wegen dem, was du getan hast?"

„Ich bedaure, das du dazu gebracht werden musstest, so zu handeln. Wegen der Züchtigung ... Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir leid tut, weil dem nicht so ist."

„Obwohl ich dich abgeben könnte, hast du es mir trotzdem erzählt."

„Ja."

„Auch wenn ich dich gehasst hätte."

„Ja. Tust du es?"

„Vielleicht sollte ich es", flüstere ich. „Aber ich tue es nicht."

„Also, was willst du machen ?"

Ich ziehe ihn in Erwägung, denke über das, was er gesagt hat nach, über alles was ich gefühlt habe. Er wartet, beobachtet mich. Ich bin ihm so nahe, das ich fast seinen Herzschlag fühlen kann. Ja, mein Körper reagiert immer noch auf seinen, und nun kann ich sehen, dass sein Körper auch auf meinen reagiert. Keine Flüche, keine Einmischung, nur pures Verlangen. Zum Schluss gebe ich ihm die Antwort, die wir beide bereits kennen.

„Ich fühle mich, als ob du noch weitere Bestrafung nötig hättest", sage ich sanft und ziehe seine nachgiebigen Lippen in einem Kuss zu mir.

TBC


	7. Let´s play Master and Servant

_"Domination's the name of the game_

_In bed or in life, they're both just the same_

_Except in one you're fulfilled At the end of the day" _

_"Master and Servant" by Depeche Mode, vom Album "Some Great Reward"_

**Let´s play Master and Servant**

„Namen sind Schall und Rauch." Ist es nicht das, was Shakespeare sagte? Ein bisschen Gefasel, dass etwas so süß wie eine Rose riecht, auch wenn man es vorher anders beschrieben hat. Stuss. Namen haben große Bedeutung und Kraft - zu schade, dass William das niemals herausgefunden hat. Wenn Sie mich fragen, war er aber sowieso verrückt. Wenn die Muggel nur die Wahrheit über diesen Einen wüssten! Aber wie bei so vielen anderen Dingen auch, würde es sich ihnen nur entziehen.

Ist das... ah, ja. Schläge auf meiner Zimmertüre. Eins, zwei. Die harte Präzision sendet einen Schauer der Erwartung meine Wirbelsäule hinunter. Ich werde in das Reich fleischlicher Freude gerufen. Diese flüchtigen Gedanken können warten, aber meine Leidenschaft nicht. Ich muss nicht länger abwarten.

Ich öffne die Türe, die aus meinem Büro in mein Schlafzimmer führt. Sie hinter mir schließend, nehme ich meine übliche Position ein – kniend, die Hände auf meinen Oberschenkeln, das Gesicht gesenkt und meine Augen abgewandt. Mein Haar fällt weich gegen meine Wange. Ich kann sie jetzt nicht hören, obwohl mein Gehör sehr empfindlich ist. Sie verhält sich ruhig, um mich raten zu lassen wo sie sich momentan befindet. Ah. Da ist es, das Geräusch ihrer Schritte, langsam und rhythmisch. Sie steht jetzt vor mir, ich kann es fühlen, gibt mir einen Moment, um über die sinnliche Qual, die noch kommen wird, nachzudenken.

Mein Name ist Severus Snape. Ich bin der kürzlich neu eingesetzte Zaubertrankprofessor von Hogwarts, Leiter des Hauses Slytherin, Empfänger des Orden des Merlins erster Klasse (Danke, Albus, ja, ich bin sehr erfreut das du zurückgekehrt bist) ... und williger Sklave von Hermine Granger.

„Du hast lange gebraucht." sagt sie, ihre Stimme ist ruhig und seidig. Ich fühle, wie meine Erregung wächst, als ich diese Worte höre.

Ich spreche nicht, solange sie mir nicht die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben hat, es doch zu tun. Ich warte weiter und will verzweifelt nach ihren Füßen sehen, aber ich traue mich nicht. Ganz wie ich es gewollt habe, ist Hermine eine strenge Herrin, und kann bei der leichtesten Provokation ihre wohlüberlegten Pläne über den Haufen werfen. Das habe ich vor ein paar Tagen herausgefunden, als sie mich dabei erwischt hatte, wie ich sie ohne ihre Erlaubnis angesehen habe. Keine Worte, keine Tobsuchtsanfälle. Sie ging einfach und ließ mich mit meiner Lust und Scham allein zurück. Als sie mich heute Morgen aufforderte bereit zu sein, war mein Herz (ganz zu schweigen von einigen anderen Dingen), verzückt. Nein, ich werde diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen. Sie ist der Funken, der meine Flamme entzündet, und ich will mir nicht die Chance nehmen, heute Nacht zu brennen.

„Schau mich an, Severus."

Ich hebe meinen Kopf und... bei allen Göttern. Jedes Mal, wenn ich denke, sie könnte nicht noch schöner, noch begehrenswerter werden, belehrt sie mich eines Besseren. Es ist schlimm genug, sie jeden Tag als Kollegin zu sehen. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich wäre wieder ein Schüler und könnte so in ihrer Verwandlungsklasse sitzen und über sie Tagträumen, wenn sie so prüde und korrekt in ihrem Lehrerroben herumgeht, die ganze Zeit wissend, das sie unter der bequemen Kleidung wahrscheinlich nur einen schwarzen Spitzen-BH und samtene Höschen trägt. Hermine Granger, der Bücherwurm. Die Besserwisserin. Das Genie. Die Verkörperung von Sex. Ich hätte nie gedacht und wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass ich ein Objekt ihrer Begierde sein könnte. Aber das Schicksal bewies es mir anders.

Sie trägt ein Kleid aus hauchdünner, violetter Spitze. Ihr Haar hängt in schimmernden, dunklen Locken herunter, ihre Füße sind herrlich bloß und ich kann das Glitzern von mattem, grünem Nagellack auf ihren Zehen sehen. Liebreizend scheint ein zu schwacher Ausdruck zu sein um sie zu beschreiben, obwohl sie es ganz bestimmt ist. Wenn ich artig bin, ist sie eine Naturgewalt, die im Begriff ist, sich mit all ihrer wilden Pracht über mir auszuschütten.

„Du warst letztes Mal ziemlich ungehorsam, Severus." sagt sie, immer noch mit dieser täuschend weichen Stimme. „Ich glaube, wir müssen etwas dagegen unternehmen, habe ich Recht?"

Meine Augen wandern über ihren Körper hinauf, nehmen die weiche Fülle ihrer Brüste auf, ihre Nippel pressen hart gegen das Kleid und ich fühle, wie mein Körper sogleich darauf reagiert. Meine Erektion drückt gegen meine Hosen. Meine Atmung ist nicht länger gleichmäßig.

„Antworte mir."

„Ja." flüstere ich.

„Weißt du was passiert, wenn du mir nicht gehorchst?"

Ich nicke.

„Und du magst es. Ist es nicht so, du arroganter Scheißkerl?"

Oooh. Sie muss wirklich in herrischer Stimmung sein. Sie gibt mir nicht immer Namen. Würden solche Worte von jemandem anderen kommen, würde ich spotten, oder eine schnelle, höhnische Antwort geben. Aber das ist meine Herrin, die mit mir in einer Grausamkeit spricht, die ich liebe.

Ich nicke wieder, weil ich meiner Stimme nicht vertraue. Davon sie anzustarren, ist mein Mund knochentrocken, diese Brüste wie reife Früchte und der süße Schatten der Freude zwischen ihren Beinen.

„Steh auf." befiehlt sie. „Zieh deine Kleidung aus... langsam... und leg dich auf das Bett. Gesicht nach oben."

Mein Herz schlägt jetzt so schnell, so das es sich anfühlt, als ob eine Explosion in meiner Brust stattfinden würde. Ich erhebe mich anmutig und beginne meine Robe zu öffnen. Meine Bemühungen werden durch die Tatsache, dass meine Hände zittern, verkompliziert, aber mit ein bisschen Konzentration stoppe ich das Beben und mache, wie sie es verlangt hat.

Sie stolziert hinüber zum Bett, ihre kaffeebraunen Augen sind erfüllt von Hunger, einem Hunger, den ich stillen werde. Ich bin nie ungezwungen mit meinem Körper umgegangen, blass, dünn, mein Rücken ist ein Geflecht aus Narben. Doch unter ihrem Blick verwandle ich mich in einen Adonis. Das Wissen, das ich der Urheber dieses wunderbaren Ergusses an Würdigung und Sehnsucht bin, lässt mich... mich so lebendig fühlen. Nach all den Jahren, die ich im Zustand des Scheintodes verbracht, und um mein, und das Leben der Anderen gefürchtet habe, bin ich mehr als bereit mit der Aufgabe zu Leben weiter zu machen.

Natürlich enttäuscht sie mich nicht: Mit einigen Schlägen ihres Zauberstabes sind meine Hände und Füße gebunden und gespreizt. Ich atme tief ein, der Duft von Leder vermischt sich mit dem Geruch ihrer Bedürftigkeit bis zu einem Punkt, an dem er mich fast überwältigt. Ich zerre an den Fesseln, nicht weil ich glaube, dass ich ihr entkommen könnte, sondern weil ich weiß, dass es sie noch mehr entflammen wird. Wahrlich, ein feuriges Lächeln ziert ihre vollen Lippen als ich ´aufgebe´ und mich tiefer in das Bett sinken lasse. Sie setzt eine besondere Strafe voraus. Welch erlesenen Leiden beabsichtigt sie mir heute Nacht zuzufügen?

Sie steht am Fuße des Bettes und schaut in meine Augen. Sie führt gemächlich eine Hand zu ihren Brüsten, heb eine davon aus dem Kleid heraus und enthüllt sie damit in all ihrer sahnigen Pracht. Sie streichelt die Woge aus weichem Fleisch, kneift ihren Nippel, während sie mich die ganze Zeit anstarrt.

„Siehst du zu?" flüstert sie.

Als ob ich etwas anderes tun könnte. Im Augenblick könnte mir Potter meinen Zauberstab stehlen und ich glaube, es würde mich nicht kümmern.

Ihre freie Hand gleitet zu ihrem Geschlecht hinunter und sie stimuliert sich durch den Spitzenstoff, der es umhüllt. Mein Blick durchbohrt sie, als ob sie ein Schlangenbeschwörer wäre, der die Flöte spielt. Sie zieht ihre andere Brust heraus, streichelt sie, reibt dabei aber weiter ihr Geschlecht, während ihre Augen glühen und meine Erektion so hart wird, das ich damit einen Diamanten schneiden könnte.

„Böser Mann, gehorcht mir nicht." tadelt sie. Sie lässt von ihrer Brust ab und bewegt ihre Hände nach unten, ihr Daumen und Mittelfinger rahmen ihr köstliches Zentrum ein. „Glaubst du, dass du das verdienst, mein rebellischer Slytherin? Glaubst du, das du verdienst, was unter diesem Kleid ist?"

Ja, will ich sagen, tausendfach Ja! Aber ich weiß, was die richtige Antwort ist.

„Nein", antworte ich leise.

„Das ist richtig, du tust es nicht. Jetzt noch nicht. Eventuell später, vielleicht dann. Aber jetzt..."

Nachdem sie das Kleid abgelegt hat, gleitet sie auf das Bett und ruht auf ihren Knien, ihre Beine übereinander geschlagen unter ihr. Sie fährt fort sich selbst zu berühren. Ihre Finger spielen mit ihrem Körper wie ein Geigenbogen, bis ich feststellen kann, dass sie nahe der Grenze ist. Dann hält sie an, wartet einige Minuten und fängt wieder an. Die ganze Zeit starre ich hilflos, will nichts weiter als mich selbst in ihr vergraben und den unbezahlbaren Schatz stehlen, den Hermine in den Wehen ihres Orgasmus darstellt. Aber ich bin dazu verdammt, ihr zuzusehen und kann noch nicht einmal meinen Körper gegen sie drängen.

Nach mehreren nahen Höhepunkten bewegt sie sich weiter zu mir hinauf, bis sie genau über meinem schmerzenden Glied ist. Ich zittere vor Verlangen nach ihr. Sie kann es auf meinem Gesicht sehen, kann es fühlen, als sie ihr feuchtes Zentrum und über meine Härte streift. Mich nicht zu bewegen benötigt meine ganze Kontrolle.

„Tut dir dein schlechtes Benehmen leid?" gurrt sie, und schnipst schneller über ihre Klitoris, während sie mich mit qualvoller Langsamkeit reibt.

„Ja", keuche ich. „Hermine, bitte..."

„Bist du sicher?"

Ihre Hand packt mich fester und ich stöhne.

„Sag es, Severus."

„Es tut mir leid." stoße ich hervor und zerre ungeduldig an meinen Fesseln. „Es tut mir so leid. Bitte Hermine ..."

Sie gluckst. „Viel besser." Mit diesen Worten und einem letzten Druck, stellt sie ihre Hände zu meinen Seiten und führt mich in sie hinein.

Sie ist so heiß, so nass, das Fleisch umschließt mich so köstlich, das ich wieder stöhne und höre einen antwortenden Schrei von ihr, als sie einen Rhythmus für uns beide aufbaut. Mein Hüften erheben sich, um ihren zu begegnen, treffen sie Schlag um Schlag, bis ich fühlen kann, wie sie sich um mich herum zusammenzieht, ihre Muskeln sich verhärten. Ihr Orgasmus ist eine Reihe von weißen, heißen Blitzen, die von ihrem Körper auf meinen überspringen, mich fangen und schocken, und meinen Körper in süße Vergessenheit ziehen.

Errötet und hechelnd befreit sie mich und fällt erschöpft gegen mich, ihre Augen glänzen von den Nachwirkungen des Geschlechtsverkehrs. Als ich mich zu ihr lehne und ihr einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss gebe, bin ich mir sicher, das mein Ausdruck nicht viel anders ist. Ich rufe meinen Zauberstab, reinige uns, ziehe die Decken über uns und schmiege mich mit einem Gähnen gegen sie.

„Schon müde, Professor?" grinst sie.

„Nur momentan, Professor." gebe ich zurück. „Jedoch, wenn du mir etwas Zeit lässt, bin ich mir sicher, dass ich mich wieder bis zu deinen anspruchsvollen Standards erholen kann."

„Zweifellos." erwidert sie lachend, als sie mich küsst. „Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass wir später zum Abendessen gehen könnten, da wir anscheinend das Essen in der Großen Halle verpasst haben."

„Nahrung würde wahrscheinlich behilflich sein, unsere Energielevel aufrecht zu erhalten." Ich grinse. „Wie auch immer, ich würde vorher gerne noch etwas ausruhen."

„Da ich dich anscheinend ermüdet habe, habe ich nichts dagegen."

„Du? Du hast keinen Einwand dagegen? Das wäre das erste Mal."

„Pass auf was du sagst, Severus. Ich könnte sonst entscheiden, dass du noch weitere Strafen benötigst."

„Das will ich doch hoffen."

Albus hat mir gesagt, dass er es wunderbar findet, dass ich verliebt bin. Da ich zuvor noch nie wirklich verliebt war, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es der richtige Ausdruck für meine Beziehung mit Hermine ist. Aber ich bin glücklich, wenn ich mit ihr zusammen bin. In der Privatsphäre meiner Quartiere, oder der ihren, lässt sie mich lächeln. Ich genieße es, unsere Leben zu teilen. Es ist unvorstellbar für mich, dass wir nicht zusammen sein sollten. Was mit Vergebung und Begierde begann, hat sich zu einem Gefühl der Vervollständigung, welches ich vorher nicht gekannt habe, entwickelt. Vielleicht hat Albus Recht. Vielleicht ist es Liebe.

Namen sind wirklich Schall und Rauch.

Ende

* * *

So, das war´s. Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte genausogut gefallen wie mir. Das Ende ist etwas – sagen wir mal – ungewöhnlich. #g# Durfte ich mir zumindest von meinen Betas anhören. Wie dem auch sei, ich danke euch für eure Aufmerksamkeit und den zahlreichen, netten Reviews über die ich mich sehr gefreut habe.

**Anyanka3:** Bitte, hier ist das letzte Kapitel.

**stella dubh:** Danke, freut mich wie immer sehr so ein Lob zu hören.

**sophia sciencia, Auriane02:** Was soll ich groß sagen, Hermine ist und bleibt eben doch ein Zuckerschneckchen.

**BedtimeStory:** Ich hoffe, die gefällt die Geschichte jetzt immer noch.

**Canablyz:** Auch dir Danke für dein Lob. Snape ist anscheinend doch nicht soo dominant wie er immer aussieht #fg#

**Cyberrat:** Das Lob nehm ich gern entgegen, auch wenn ich nur der Übersetzer war.


End file.
